I love you So, so much
by fictionwriter765
Summary: 25 years after graduating from Barden, Chloe and Beca are happily married with three kids, but things change so quickly when choices are made and relationships are jeopardized. One big happy family or one big mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just my little not so short story of a Bechloe story. Please Read, Review, and mostly Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is just a layout of all the kids, ages, and couples to make things a little easier! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect and I am sorry for any mistakes**

Beca & Chloe Beale-Mitchel : Jordan (18), Katie (18), and Benton (16)

Jesse & Aubrey Swanson: Mark (18), Cassie (13), and Renee (11)

Emily & Benji: Hayden (17), and Brad (14), Rachel (11)

Stacie: Dayton (18)

Cyntia-Rose & Genevieve

Fat Amy & Bumper

* * *

Jordan & Mark, Katie & Dayton, and Benton &Hayden


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think and I will add more chapters! I have several written up, waiting to be read by you awesome people!

* * *

Chloe was sunbathing out by the pool in the backyard of her a Beca's house when Beca came home early from work. She snuck up behind her and sat on top of her wife. Chloe had been laying in the chair wearing a bikini with shorts on, listening to music through her headphones, and was almost asleep. She jumped when she felt a weight settle on top of her hips, but relaxed when she felt her wife's lips slowly melt into hers. As Chloe deepened the kiss with a swipe of her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, Beca reached down and adjusted the back of the chair so they were both sitting upright. After a few seconds, they had to pull away so they could breath and Chloe breathlessly whispered, "Hi Babe. Best damn greeting ever."

Beca smiled at her and rolled off, moving to sit on the pool chair next to Chloe. "So all the kids plus significant others will be home all weekend and you and I are making dinner. I already did the grocery shopping and I told the kid's girlfriends and boyfriends they could stay the weekend. And all of our friends are still coming slash staying the weekend. Hope you don't mind." Beca reported. She had left work from her recording empire early that day so the family could kick off their long weekend together right.

"Thanks for getting the groceries Baby. I don't care if they all stay over, the more the merrier! But have you addressed sleeping arrangements yet?" Chloe wondered

Beca shook her head. "No, not yet. I know Jordan and Mark are sexually active but I don't think Katie and Dayton are, or Benton and Hayden. I'm fine with whatever you want. I think they will always be too young to be having sex and I don't think I'll ever be okay with it, but I hate to keep them all completely separate just because of that. I know how awesome it is to just snuggle with your love. I just want to have fun this weekend and not have to chase them around all the time. I mean, we definitely have enough bedrooms in this house for us all to sleep separately, but I remember how much is sucked for the two of us that summer we lived at your parents between my sophomore and junior year and we had to sleep on different floors of the house." She stated. Both women were open about that kind of stuff with their kids, but they still felt like they shouldn't have sex until they were 35. " I think they are more than welcome to cuddle or even sleep together if they want to be on the couch and maybe even in the bedroom if the door is open, but I am not going to make it easier for them to have sex."

"I agree. I sure hope only one of our kids has lost their virginity. One is already too many. They're so young!" Beca exclaimed. She was so protective of her kids.

Chloe stood up, helping Beca do the same and they took each other into an embrace. "At least we don't have to wait anymore. We get to have sex any time we want." Chloe whispered seductively in Beca's ear.

"You are the sexiest thing. You just wait until tonight." Beca practically growled back as she put her hands on Chloe's bare hips and leaned in to kiss the love of her life.

After a few deep kisses, They separated.

"I think we better start dinner. I'm getting hungry and I'm sure the kids are too." Chloe sighed. She and Beca joined hands and walked into the house to be greeted by six teenagers. Beca had carried their first two. They named the girls Jordan and Katie. Barely a year and a half later, Chloe gave birth to Benton. Now, the kids were eighteen and a month away from being seventeen. Because of their ages and the fact that their significant others were children of Beca and Chloe's close friends, the kids would be allowed to drink that weekend. Some people thought it was stupid and bad parenting, but the mothers wanted the kids to learn how much they could drink before they were in trouble before it mattered. That, and they all figured everyone deserved a fun weekend.

"Hi Moms! We're so hungry!" Katie complained. All six kids were currently sitting on the huge leather couch that took up most of the entertainment room. The guys and Jordan were playing video games while Hayden and Katie cuddled with their boyfriends and watched.

"Hi kiddos! We are going to start on it right now!" Chloe said as she rushed over to the kitchen. Beca followed behind, a little less eager. The back of their house was basically one ginormous room that went from one side of the house to the other. This room was the entertainment room which led into the eating area, the huge French doors that opened the patio and back yard, and ending with the kitchen. Beca and Chloe had the house built just for them and their family, which meant everything was just the way they wanted it. Chloe loved this part of the house because, even while she was cooking, she could watch the kids in the entertainment room or the back yard, which were their favorite places to be.

"Here babe, drink this. I picked up some fresh fruit for this drink." Beca said as she handed Chloe a pink, delicious looking margarita.

"Damn Sweetie. This glass is huge! But thank you that's very thoughtful." she smiled and took a sip. "Wow! And very full of alcohol! Kids your mom is trying to get me drunk before dinner!" She called to the kids who weren't really paying attention.

"All in due time, my dear, all in due time." Beca responded, placing a kiss on her wife's cheek and walked to the fridge to start pulling the food out. "When do Aubrey, Jesse, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Emily, Fat Amy, and spouses come tonight?" Beca wondered.

"After dinner, so around seven." Chloe responded as she started to wash the vegetables in the sink. They had stayed in touch with all of their friends from the bellas since graduation and most of them had ended up in California near each other. On top of that, some of their kids had ended up dating each other and some of the adults worked together. Jesse and Aubrey got married and had Mark, Cassie, and Renee. Jesse worked with Beca at their co-owned multimillion dollar record label and Stacie and Aubrey opened up a pediatric care practice together. Emily and Benji got married and had Rachel, Hayden, and Brad. Emily was a well-known singer that recorded frequently with Beca and Jesse. Chloe was the principle at the same middle school Benji taught at. Stacie had Dayton when she got pregnant with her boyfriend at the time during the end of med school. She and her boyfriend broke up soon after and she still claimed she didn't need a man. Cynthia Rose ended up with her on-again-off-again girlfriend, though they still had yet to get married, and Fat Amy had tied the knot with Bumper right out of college. They were all very successful and remained good friends. Get-togethers like this were not uncommon, but they rarely let the kids have more than a half of a glass of wine, and that was still only on special occasions. Nevertheless, it had been a stressful month for everyone with drama, deadlines, college applications, and relationship struggles and everyone figured it was a good idea to take advantage of the four day weekend to have some fun.

"Good. I'll make some extra figure food for people to munch on tonight and we can just order takeout or something tomorrow." Beca responded. She was excited to spend time with her friends and family. She and Chloe had been fighting easily lately and they both hated it. They were working hard to make sure they could communicate well and enjoy each other more. Fortunately for both of them, it meant more intimate moments between the two of them.

About an hour later, Chloe was calling the kids into the dining room to eat. Everyone walked in and sat down. "Okay everyone, let's just pass the food around and you can help yourself. There is plenty for everyone so don't freak out, you will get plenty of food." Chloe directed jokingly, knowing Beca and the boys always panicked if they thought there wouldn't be enough food for them to eat.

When dinner was over, everyone helped carry the plates and dishes to the sink and the teenagers headed back to the entertainment room and the moms stayed behind to clean them. Chloe started washing and Beca came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her wife's slim waist and kissed her on her neck and cheek.

"Hi Baby." Chloe said softly.

"I love you so damn much. You will never know how kind, beautiful, sexy, smart, and wonderful you are to me." Beca whispered in between kisses.

Chloe turned the water off and turned around so she could properly kiss her wife, initiating a small make-out session.

From the entertainment room, they heard Katie call, "Gross, guys! Get a room!"

They both giggled and Becca called back, "This is a room!" All of their kids teased them when they were affectionate towards each other, but everyone was still glad their moms were so in love after being together for twenty-three years.

They quickly finished up the dishes and joined the kids in the entertainment room. This was one of Beca's favorite pass times, sitting on the couch, drinking a beer with her wife curled into her side, playing video games with her kids and their significant others.

Beca had just crushed the boys when they heard the door open and the voices of Aubrey, Stacie, Jessie, Bumper, and Fat Amy fill the house. They were all playfully bantering about something, but were interrupted when Chloe met them at the door with huge hugs. "I'm so glad you guys could come!" She cried excitedly. "I see you got babysitters for the younger ones?" She asked Aubrey and Jessie.

"Yes! Our neighbor is sleeping over there so we get to have fun with the grownups tonight!" Jesse replied happily, making everyone laugh.

"Shit! Son of a bitch! Damn you!" They heard Beca cry from the other room.

"They must be kicking Beca's ass at some video game?" Stacie guessed.

"Yes. They've been having a very intense tournament all evening. And Beca's been insuring everyone knows all the four letter words in her vocabulary." Chloe replied, playfully rolling her eyes. Not only was her drink starting to make her care just a little bit less, they all cussed like sailors and no one cared unless the younger kids were around.

Everyone wondered into the entertainment room to see the kids in the same positions they always were. They had just finished a game and apparently, Beca had lost. "Suck my dick assholes! I want a rematch!" She exclaimed, clearly unaware they had an audience.

"Even if you had a dick, no one would suck it! And to quote you, 'I don't give a shit if you want a damn rematch, you lost. Deal with it!'" Benton replied triumphantly.

Seeing that Beca was too into the game, and slightly mortified of the way her son and wife were talking to each other, Chloe called, "Beca. Why don't we all go outside for a while and let the kids finish the game."

Beca, knowing her wife was trying to make it sound like it was a suggestion even though everyone knew it was not, got up to hug all of her friends. "Why don't we get our drink on?" She yelled, earning a collected cheer in response. They all headed to the kitchen and started fixing their own drinks. When everyone had the food and drinks they needed, they all went out and sat on the patio. It was finally dark outside, but the lights Chloe had strung over them and the lights in the pool lit everything up pretty well. They were all enjoying quiet conversations when the rest of the adults showed up out back.

A few hours later, the adults were well under the influence of the alcohol they had consumed, and Beca turned music on and made the kids come join them to dance. The teenagers hadn't had much to drink, so they were able to sit back and watch their parents make fools of themselves, but they joined in the fun, too. Beca pulled Chloe in close and they started dancing as if no one else was there. Chloe kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Thank you for all you do to make these kinds of moments possible. I love you more than life itself."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Beca woke up in each other's arms in their bed. They were starting to feel a small headache as they had gone a little over board with the drinking last night. Chloe was laying with her head on Beca's chest and Beca bent her head down to kiss the top of her wife's head. When Chloe felt her lips, she moved her head up to properly kiss her wife good morning. "How are you feeling? I think I could use a lot of coffee." Beca whispered.

"Yeah. I think we are all going to need some. I'm actually kind of surprised we made in bed since I started doing shots with some of the girls." Chloe said, laughing softly. After everyone was past being sober, they seemed to think they were back in college and Chloe and some of the other girls started a crazy drinking game.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see where everyone ended up, maybe start on some breakfast?" Beca suggested.

"Sounds good. Let me just brush my teeth and put some clothes on." Chloe said, realizing she didn't have any clothes on and what had probably happened once they went to bed.

They both got up and got ready. In a few minutes, they were headed downstairs, looking for their friends and kids. Beca heard Chloe call her name from the entertainment room while she was checking the front sunroom. Beca walked to the back of the house to find all the adults sprawled out over the couches, chairs, and the floor. Apparently they were the only ones that made it upstairs. "I guess the kids ended up in the basement. We probably got to crazy for their sober asses." Chloe whispered, laughing softly.

"That's right. They didn't drink at all, I don't think. They're good kids even when we give them the opportunity to break the rules." Beca replied.

"Well I guess we probably made it uncool for them to drink. I'm going to go check on the kids, but let's wait to wake everyone up so we can get breakfast made for them." Chloe called as she walked to the staircase leading to the basement.

Beca went into the kitchen and started to mix the batter for the pancakes. She had turned the radio on low and one of her favorite songs was playing. She started to dance and sing along when she felt hands wrap around her waist and heard her wife start to sing along with her. Beca put the mixing bowl down on the counter and turned around to hold Chloe. They were dancing around the kitchen, singing together and kissing softly, when they noticed they had an audience. Apparently, the kids had all woken up and made their way upstairs to the kitchen. They were all standing there, silently watching the couple enjoy this moment together.

"Morning, guys. Didn't see you there." Beca said. She and Chloe returned to the kitchen to make the breakfast as the kids sat at the counter. She and Chloe always made sure to be affectionate towards each other while their kids were around because they felt it was important for them to see how they should be treated in a relationship, but it was rare the kids caught them in a moment so vulnerable and loving as this one. With the smell of bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and coffee, the adults soon awoke and everyone sat down around the dining room table to eat.

"I'm going to need a lot more coffee and sleep to feel better after last night." Stacie said warily.

"I know. Who let me do so many shots last night? And what the hell was that drinking game?" Aubrey said tiredly.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Benton said sarcastically. All the other kids laughed along. They left their parents to their fun in the backyard not too long after everyone arrived and ended up in the basement.

"Hey. You guys will soon experience this to some degree, we all hope when you're thirty, and you'll know just how we feel." Jesse chastised.

"Well atleast we know how to act our age." Mark teased back.

"Gosh, we've raised some really bitchy kids." Beca leaned over and pretended to whisper to the adults at the table.

"Hey!" They all yelled in unison, earning a laugh from the adults.

"Whoa! Too loud! Aubrey said urgently. Everyone laughed. Chloe smiled. These were her favorite kinds of days. It was a lot of people, but this was her family and she loved it when they were all together.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to work out. Anyone want to join?" Chloe called from the kitchen as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Beca had had a complete gym put in on one half of the basement for Chloe so she could workout every day without having to leave the house, particularly when Beca was becoming popular and paparazzi was a problem. Beca hated to work out, but some of the kids occasionally participated, which seemed to keep Chloe happy.

"I'll come along. Should probably try to work off that alcohol I suppose." Aubrey called.

"I'll join the party. Let me just go get changed." Stacie replied

"Sorry. You know how I feel about cardio!" Fat Amy added, making Chloe laugh

Beca walked up to her and whispered, "Don't get too sweaty, You're already too hot for me to handle."

Chloe playfully slapped her and replied, "Oh stop it, you!" Beca laughed. She loved teasing Chloe about how attractive she was, mostly when other people were in the house, because Chloe usually got all blushy and sentimental, embarrassing her further.

The three women went downstairs to work out while Beca and Jesse went with Emily to Beca's in-home studio to record a song they had drunkenly written the night before. They had no idea what it meant and if it would be any good, but that was the perk of having such a successful business, you could mess around sometimes and waste a little money.

The teenagers escaped around the house, trying to enjoy their 'couple time' while most of their parents were occupied. One of their parents' favorite things to do, particularly Beca and Jesse, was to find any of them having a romantic moment and embarrass them. Beca always claimed they all experienced it when they were in the Bella's house and the kids were just paying their dues. She also said she was preparing them for their time with the Bellas, even though most of the 'legacies' were tone deaf. It was a family joke the singing talent skipped a generation.

"And I know it seems crazy, but our family's alright. You'd think we'd go insane, but we could never be apart. How could I run away? When there's so much left to come? I could stay and stay and stay. I could stay and stay and stay." Emily softly sang.

She heard Beca's voice in her headphones. "Okay, Emily. That was actually really good. Um I think we actually may be able to do something with that. We should get drunk more often." Beca looked over to see if Jesse wanted to add anything. He couldn't have even if had wanted to, he was laughing so hard over the song the three of them had written while they were drunk.

He eventually calmed down enough to say, "I can't get over how it sometimes takes us months to write and perfect one song, get us drunk and it takes us an hour. It'll probably only take us another hour to finish editing this."

"Yeah well at least we have a song. Come on out, Emily and we'll see if we can work some magic on this." Beca said, with a look of annoyance at Jesse.

Emily made her way out of the booth and sat there listening to the two producers create the song. About an hour later, they were finished. "Okay. Call me crazy, but I think people are going to love this. It gives an insight to our family and group, it's personally yet relatable, and catchy. So we need to decide if we want to add it to the album we're working on as a bonus track, or release it as a single." Beca said, sitting back in her office chair.

"Since its about our family, why don't we let everyone listen and then we could all vote to decide." Jesse suggested.

"I like that idea." Emily complied.

"Great. I'll just put it on my laptop and we can play it on the big TV downstairs." Beca replied, grabbing her stuff and heading downstairs. "Hey Babe! Where are you?" Beca yelled for Chloe once she was on the main floor of the house.

"I'm in here making snacks!" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"We have something to show everyone, so will you help get everyone into the entertainment room?" She called back, heading to said room to set up her laptop.

"Sure, Sweetie." Chloe called back.

In a few minutes, everyone was crowded on the couch, personal space be damned, in the entertainment room awaiting the presentation.

"Okay. So apparently Jesse, Emily, and I wrote a song in the midst of our drunkenness last night. We found it and decided it was worth recording and turns out, it's not too bad. Keep in mind this is rough and we will probably do some more editing, but we would like to produce it with Emily. We wanted you guys to help us decide if we should add it to the album we are already working on as a bonus track, or release it as a single. So here it goes." Beca explained and pressed play.

The group all sat there, listening to the song intently. When it was over, they erupted in applause. "Raise your hand if it should be a bonus track." Beca called. Only a couple people raised their hands. "Okay. How about a single?" Most of the group eagerly voted yes to that option. "Well that settles it. Congrats, Emily. You just got yourself a new single!" Everyone cheered in response. It was so fun to be involved in this part of Beca, Emily, and Jesse's lives.

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were getting ready for bed in their room. Most of their guests had gone home, so only Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Emily, Benji, and their kids were in the house. They were both brushing their teeth, Beca sitting on the edge of the bath tub and Chloe standing at the sink, when Katie walked in.

"Hi Sweetie." Beca said lovingly when she noticed her daughter standing there. "What brings you up here?" She wondered. The couple had a level of the house to themselves and the kids had their own floor bellow them, so they only ventured upstairs when they needed their moms.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about something." She asked, seemingly worried.

Seeing that it was probably serious, the two of them finished up in the bathroom and sat their daughter down on the couch in their room. "What is it, Honey?" Chloe wondered.

"Well. I'm worried about you guys. Are you going to get divorced?" She looked at her lap, afraid to face what she feared.

Chloe and Beca exchanged a look of panic. They had been having some trouble getting along lately, but thought they had kept it from the kids well enough. It wasn't anything serious and they still had good moments (not to mention how hard they were trying to make things better), but they fought constantly, too.

Taking the queue from her wife, Beca started, "Katie, your mom and I still love each other very much and nothing is every going to change that. We are going through some kind of rough patch and it's kind of hard for us to get along sometimes, but we're working hard to make sure it gets better and we are most definitely not getting divorced. We thought we had been keeping our fights hidden from you guys. I'm sorry we gave you anything to worry about."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. It's kind of confusing seeing you guys making out one second, and then whisper fighting in the kitchen the next. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Katie responded, starting to tear up.

Chloe wiped away the single tear making its way down her daughter's cheek. "Katie, look at me." When she did, she continued. "Your mom and I are human. We screw up and piss each other off all the time. We aren't perfect and it's the days we try to convince ourselves we are that we fight the most. I don't want you to worry. It's healthy for couples to fight, as long as it isn't too often or out of hate, and every couple goes through rough patches. You can't always get along with someone, that would get old really fast. Your mom and I are in this together for life. We meant everything we said when we got married, and we intend to stay true to our promises until our last breath. It's also our job to forgive each other when the other slips up and breaks one of those promises because we know they didn't mean it. Does that help?" She wondered.

Katie sniffled a little bit, "I think so."

"Good. Now go get ready for bed and we'll be down to say good night to all of you in a little while." Beca directed lovingly. They still tucked in all their kids before they went to sleep. Beca said it kept them from growing up too fast.

When they heard Katie's footsteps on the level bellow them, they started talking. "Um. Wow. I don't think I can even put into words what just happened." Beca said softly, clearly on the brink of crying.

"Are we really going to be okay?" Chloe asked, teary as well.

"Baby, I love you more than life itself. I have no idea how I would even function without you." Beca said, putting her hand on Chloe's cheek and scooting closer.

"I didn't think they noticed. I thought we were doing a good job of hiding it and we were getting long enough that they wouldn't think anything of it." Chloe whispered.

"That kid is one of the smartest I know. It's sad that she did, but I'm not surprised she picked up on all the tension." Beca replied knowingly.

"I think we need to start date night again." Chloe said finally.

"Let's do every Friday and Saturday can be our backup. No expenses spared. All out and we can take turns planning them." Beca smiled. She was glad they would get back into this routine.

"Deal. Now let's go tuck everyone in so you and I can come back here and maybe not sleep." Chloe said, running out of the room playfully.

"Ooooo! Can't wait!" Beca said, chasing after her wife.

* * *

"Hi Love! How is your day back at work going so far?" Beca said cheerfully into her phone. She was just walking back into her office after lunch and knew Chloe was on her break.

"Pretty good. Haven't had to yell at any kids yet and paperwork has been light so not bad. How about you? Was lunch good?" Chloe responded, happy to have the treat of talking to her wife during work.

"It's all gone well. That's actually why I called you. I have some kind of exciting news. We released a statement about Emily's new single and the press is eating it up. Emily's agent has been getting in touch with publicists and they decided they wanted the three of us to do some advertising so I have to go to New York for some talk show stuff!" Beca said excitedly. She loved going to New York, even if it meant her having to go on TV to look pretty.

"That's great Babe! I'm going to miss you though! When are you going and for how long?" Chloe wondered, hoping it wouldn't be for too long.

"Probably about a week, maybe a few days longer. I'm going to miss you so much too! But it might be good you know? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" She suggested.

"Has it come to that?" Chloe worried.

"Babe. No we are okay and we are going to continue to be okay, but being apart will make me miss you forcing me to eat right and that could be good." Beca said, teasing Chloe for being such a health nut.

Chloe giggled. "Okay. Well why don't we move our date night up? Are you free tonight?"

"Let me just double check with my secretary. Since we are pumping this up, I may have to meet with some hot-shot someone for drinks, but either tonight or tomorrow sounds great. I'll text you in a few minutes to confirm." Beca responded.

"Okay, Babe. I better go I have a meeting soon, but I love you!" Chloe said with a smile.

"I love you too. So so much and I miss you a bunch! I'll text you soon and see you tonight!" Beca replied and they both hung up. Beca walked into the lobby of the building that was the head quarters and main recording studio of their record label. She went to the elevator and arrived at the top floor of the building where only a couple offices of the executives were, including hers and Jesse's. "Hey Sandra. Could you check my schedule for me and see if I have anything going on tonight say dinner time and later?" Beca asked her secretary and waited for her to look it up.

"Looks like you have a casual dinner/drinks planned with some singers we have been trying to sign." She reported.

"Is Jesse involved in this?" Beca wondered.

"He cleared his schedule for tonight, so it looks like you're on your own with these guys." She replied.

"Of course he did. Can you make sure my schedule is cleared for tomorrow after lunch? I'm going to go home early. Also, could you find some really elegant, fancy, expensive restaurant, like one on the beach and make a reservation for dinner tomorrow? I'm taking Chloe out. Spare no expense and all that." She asked.

Sandra smiled, "No problem, Beca I'll get right on that for you."

"Thanks!" Beca called behind her as she walked into her office to call Chloe back. She waited as the phone rang until she heard her wife's cheerful 'hello!' "Hey Babe. Turns out I have some kind of recruiting drinks thing with a couple of people we are trying to sign and Jesse is ditching me so there's no way out of it, but I cleared my schedule tomorrow after lunch and I'm making reservations for dinner, so I'll take care of the kids after school and then take you out. Sorry about that." Beca stated.

"That's okay. When do you think you'll be home tonight?" Chloe wondered.

"I'm already pretty tired, so I'm going to try to work my magic on them and get out as soon as I can, but it just depends on how interested they are. I would say maybe 10 but I will text you and let you know. I love you!" Beca replied. They both said goodbye and hung up, leaving Beca to finish up her paperwork for the day and rush home to get ready.

At seven o'clock, Beca walked into the bar she and was greeted by her recruits. "Hey guys! I'm so happy to meet all of you!" Beca greeted cheerfully, putting on her best face and continued to schmooze them until she was sure she would be able to get at least three of the five people to sign. Before she knew it, it was one in the morning and she was more than a little drunk. She finally stumbled through the front door of the house around two o'clock in the morning, only to be greeted by her agitated wife sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where in the hell have you been Beca?!" She asked a little too loudly for a house full of sleeping kids.

"I was working. It's important and I did what needed to be done." Beca slurred, clearly not reading the mood of her wife.

"What happened to 'I'll text you and should be home by ten at the latest.'?" She asked angrily.

"Whoa. Calm down, Chloe. I just had a couple of drinks and maybe had some fun. Is that so wrong? That I have fun?" Beca asked, getting angry too.

"What exactly does fun entail?" Chloe angrily questions, fearing her wife left her judgement behind when she entered that bar.

"Fun okay? I know you don't experience it often, but I enjoy it!" Beca yelled. At this point, they were both standing a few feet away from each other and were ready for a screaming match. The two were also unaware all three kids had woken up and were sitting at the top of the stairs, out of sight, listening to the argument.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm a stick in the mud? You are such a five year old! Grow up Beca!" Chloe screamed back. "Now tell me, what exactly is your current definition of fun. And, while your answering that one, who was with you? Any hot twenty-something girls you were hopping to score with?" Chloe yelled.

"What? Chloe. Shut up. You don't know a damn thing. You don't have to be a bitch just because it is past your bed time!" Beca returned.

"Beca, you know I have every right to ask that question every time you go out and get drunk with some random girls I don't know until some ungodly hour! I am not bitchy and I am not upset because it is late. I am upset because I am worried why my wife was out drinking until two o'clock in the morning, would not answer her phone, and has a history of forgetting her marriage when she's in these situations! Answer my questions!" Chloe screamed through her tears.

Benton, Katie, and Jordan were shocked. Had their mom cheated? When and why didn't they know about it?

"You don't know shit! You always see the worst in me and you just expect me to screw up!" Beca returned, clearly not willing to answer any of Chloe's questions.

"You know what? I'm going to sleep because I have to be at work tomorrow, nerve mind the fact that I am the one that gets up early to get the kids ready while you sleep in like the queen you think you are! So I'm going upstairs and I do _not_ want you to join me! I think it would be best if you found a place to sleep other than this house, but considering your state and the time of night, I expect you to sleep in the basement so the kids don't notice you weren't sleeping where you should be when they wake up. And so help me God, if you even try to talk to me again before you sober up and get your story straight, it will be a very, very long time before I even consider letting you back in our room. Goodnight!" Chloe screamed back, tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran past Beca up the stairs and to her room.

The kids had all run into Jordan's room and were all sitting on her bed, trying to figure out what had happened and what was going to happen.

While Chloe cried herself to sleep, and Beca lay passed out on the couch in the basement, they discussed the situation.

"Mamma cheated on Mom?" Benton broke the silence, stating what they were all wondering.

"That's what mom made it sound like. But when? Is that why they've been fighting so much lately?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know. I asked them if they were going to be okay a couple nights ago and they told me they were going through a rough patch and nothing could stop them from loving each other and they would never get a divorce. Besides, I don't think Mom would even be able to look at Mamma if this had happened recently. What are we going to do?" Katie replied.

"I guess it was the past, but maybe Mamma really did cheat tonight. I think the best thing to do is just go back to sleep and get up tomorrow, acting like nothing happened. We'll go to school and when we get home, we can see how they are acting towards each other. If they don't seem okay with each other, we start asking questions." Benton suggested, worried about the worst happening to their family.

Both girls nodded and they all went to their own rooms to try to get some sleep.

The next morning, Chloe got up early to try to cover up the evidence of last night. She woke the kids up and made them breakfast with a brave face on.

"Where's Mamma?" Benton wondered, testing the waters.

Chloe barely even blinked before responding, "She's sleeping in, she had a long night. I'm sure you'll see her tonight."

They all seemed satisfied with that response, much to Chloe's relief and she got everyone off to school before she headed off to work herself, unsure of how she was going to handle the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to the people that have followed, Favorited, or reviewed this story! The rest of you... if you like the story (or even if you don't) please share your thoughts! I know it just takes a second and it motivates me to write more and means so much to get some feedback. I hope to continue updating frequently... Please enjoy this next chapter... You are all awesome!**

 **Please don't hate me for whatever happens!**

Chloe walked through the door, exhausted from a crazy day at work and thinking about her marriage. She knew the kids and Beca were already home. She walked through the house trying to find her family and successfully found the kids in their rooms working on homework and was informed Beca had been in her studio all afternoon. There was a light outside the door and when it was on, it meant no one, even Chloe, was allowed inside unless an absolute emergency. "How does pizza sounds for dinner? I'll order some and maybe you guys could hang out and have a movie night in the basement? Mama and I were going to go out tonight, but I think we might stay in and talk, I'm pretty tired and not really up for getting all dressed up." Chloe confided.

"Sounds good, Mom. Can I invite Dayton over?" Katie asked.

"Why don't you guys just hang out tonight? Have some sibling time?" Chloe suggested.

"Okay. I just have a little bit more homework to do and then do you want me to order the pizza?" Katie complied.

Chloe accepted her daughters offer, giving her her credit card and went back down stairs to make some tea for herself. She sat at the counter, sipping her tea and trying to calm her nerves. She wanted more than anything to break open a bottle of wine to take the edge off, but this fight needed to happen without the influence of alcohol. After the kids got their pizza and made their way to the basement, Chloe made the dreaded journey up the stairs to the recording studio. Seeing the lights was on, she knocked on the door. This usually made Beca just as mad as when Chloe barged in without permission, but Chloe just couldn't make herself care. A few minutes later, Beca opened the door. She looked like hell. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt with leggings. She was unusually pale and had big baggy dark circles under her eyes. Cleary her hangover was far from over. "Hi. We need to talk." Chloe said matter-of-factly as she pushed past Beca and sat in one of the office chairs.

"What about the kids? And why don't we do this in our room, if I'm even allowed in there." Beca deadpanned.

"They are in the basement for the evening with pizza and a movie. And we can go there if you want but don't pull that. I had every right to kick you out of our room last night and you know that." Chloe said sternly and walked out of the room, knowing Beca would follow her. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and Beca sat on the couch, leaving plenty of distance between the two. Little did they know, the kids knew they were going to be talking and had left the webcam on in Benton's room so the could hear. "So did you or did you not hook up with some whore last night?" Chloe stated plainly.

"I really don't like these accusations, Chloe." Beca returned flatly.

"That's not what I asked. You can either answer the question, or I can call the bar and get security tapes. It's not like this is the first time I've had to do that." Chloe responded, not backing down.

Beca took a deep breath. "Okay there were three girls in the group of people I was trying to sign. After I thought I would be able to convince them, they convinced me to do some shots. Pretty soon, we were all hammered and we started dancing. And that's it. I danced with them. Well kind of more like on them. But we never kissed or anything, just…" Beca trailed off, not wanting to go into detail about her night with the three fairly attractive women. If she told Chloe any of that and how close she was to them, she was sure she would never be forgiven.

Chloe looked away for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. "Why?" She asked, almost silently.

"I-I don't know. Things just kind of happened." Beca mumbled.

"You don't know? Just like the THREE other times something just _happened_?" Chloe yelled, exasperated. "You know, it gets a little tiring having this hot-shot hotty for a wife who can never fully grasp the concept of monogamy and being faithful! How many times do you expect me to be able to forgive you Beca Mitchell?" Chloe yelled, getting louder with every word.

'Oh. No Beale attached to the last name, I'm screwed' Beca thought. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't know why I keep screwing up or when I'm going to realize there is nothing out there I could possibly want that is more than you and what you have given me. I didn't even think they were that attractive, and certainly nothing compared to you, it was just an in the moment thing. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you." Beca pleaded.

"I think it would be best if you just went on your trip to New York a little early, we'll tell the kids you have prep to do or something, and maybe you can stay with Stacie for a little while when you get back. I just need to think through all of this and decide what I'm going to do. And I'm sure the kids are picking up on something, I'll need to figure out what to tell them. I tried to keep your past screw ups secret from the kids and hoped they would never have any reason to find out, but I'm sorry to say you lost the right to help me decide how and what to tell them. I'm going to go to my office to do some work, I think it would be a good idea for you to say goodbye to the kids and either stay with someone else, or fly out to New York." Chloe finished sadly. Beca said nothing, she simply nodded and walked over to the closet to pack her things while Chloe went downstairs to her office to pay some bills and do some work.

A few minutes later, she heard Beca walk down to the basement and return back upstairs. She appeared in the doorway of Chloe's office with her bag slung over her shoulder. Chloe looked up and peered over the top of her reading glasses at her wife. "I guess I'll be going. I couldn't get a flight out tonight, so I'm going to stay with Stacie and I'm flying out tomorrow." Beca reported sadly.

"Well, stay safe and enjoy New York. I love you." Chloe responded, knowing they needed to end on a good note, at least as good as possible.

Beca gave her a small smile. "I love you too, so so much." She replied and walked out the door.

Chloe sighed. What was she going to do?

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe was in the kitchen fixing her self a snack and crying softly when she heard three sets of feet coming up the stairs. She turned around when she heard them stop behind her and saw their worried faces.

"Okay, Mom what's going on?" Benton asked.

Chloe sighed. "Come sit down." She gestured to the counter and stood on the other side. When they were all sitting, she continued, "Okay I'm going to tell you guys the truth because you deserve that. And I want you guys to know that your mom and I still love each other, but I am still deciding exactly how to handle this." She paused to take another deep breath. "About a year before Katie and Jordan were born, Mom went to New York for business. She went to a club with some people she had been working with and got really drunk. While she was there, she had sex with another woman. I don't know any other details, I could barely stand to hear her tell me that, but she told me right away and I forgave her. Two years later, we had you girls and I was a couple months away from giving birth to you, Benton. We were both exhausted and stressed and she went up north to some party and had another affair, this time, barely even tipsy. She told me right away and, I don't want you guys to even begin to think about any of this being your fault because it isn't, I was stuck thinking 'we are going to have three kids and I don't know what I would do without her' so I forgave her again. We worked really hard on our relationship and I thought we were going to be okay until one day she came home drunk in the middle of the night. She refused to admit anything, but I knew better so I found the bar she was in and got the security footage, proving she hooked up with someone. I think you guys were two and one. Mom moved out for about a month while I dealt with it, and I forgave her again. Last night, Mom came home drunk again and we got into a huge fight about whether or not she cheated again. Today, she admitted to me she never hooked up with anyone, but she did dance very closely with several women. She's going to spend two weeks in New York, since she was supposed to go anyway, and from there I'm not sure what's going to happen." Chloe finished with tears streaming down her face.

Katie sniffled, "Are you getting a divorce?" She worried.

"Honestly, I am talking to lawyers about a separation but not divorce. You guys need to understand that I love your mama more than life itself, but I just don't know how many more times I can forgive her. But I don't want you guys to worry and I will keep you posted, but this is primarily a problem between me and Mama, okay?" She asked, hopping they would all be okay.

They all nodded and said they were going to go to bed.

Chloe sighed after she said good night to each of them and picked up her phone to call the number she had called so many times before. "Chloe?" She heard the voice answer.

"I wanted to call you and let you know I told the kids everything. I didn't want to, but they asked. I love you and miss you. I hope we can be okay." Chloe cried.

"Chloe, Baby. I want to tell you something. I love you more than life itself. With the five hours we've been apart, I panic more and more that I've lost you for good. I fear I may stop breathing if I lose you. I don't think I could be any sorrier for everything I've done to you, and I promise you right here, right now that I will never even come close to doing anything like that again. I am finally realizing what I have and how important it is to me. If you will take me back, I am ready and willing to do whatever it takes to earn back your trust and love." They were both crying now and could hardly speak.

"Beca, go to New York. Have fun. Really enjoy yourself, and when you come back in a week, we'll talk, okay? I love you." Chloe said finally.

"Okay. I love you too. So so much." Beca responded and they hung up.

Chloe counted down the days until her wife came back. She was struggling with forgiving her, but she missed her and she still loved her. Could she blamed for always running back to the woman she had vowed to spend the rest of her life with? The kids had all gone to the houses of their significant others and Chloe had spent all day cleaning the house (which she did when she was nervous) and doing her best to look like she hadn't spent the last week worrying, crying, and barely sleeping. She was sitting on the couch watching one of Beca's interviews from the day before when she heard a key in the door. She jumped up and walked quickly over to the front door. Beca walked through the door and Chloe was struck by how hot her wife was. Beca had her hair in a messy bun and was wearing leggings with a tank top that was see-through so you could see her sports bra on underneath. Chloe jumped on Beca and kissed her passionately. With Beca returning the kiss almost immediately. They stumbled into the sun room just to the left of the front door and onto the couch, continue to make out for a few minutes. When she thought she would pass out if she didn't breathe, Beca pulled away and sat down next to Chloe.

"Hi." She whispered breathlessly.

"Hi, Love." Chloe replied.

'Good, back to nicknames, I guess she's okay.' Beca thought to herself. "So I assume we need to talk." Beca said, wanting to get it over with, especially with the possibility of continuing to make out with her wife.

Chloe leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Beca, I need you to understand something. You are a passionate, driven, and lovable person. Not to mention very hot. Every one in the world either wants to be you, be with you, or is too stupid to know what they're missing. I happen to be the luckiest woman on Earth because I get to say that the most amazing person is mine, but unfortunately so can other women. Now, they can't say they're married to you, but they can say they've seen a side of you I should have been the only one to see. When we got married, you vowed to love me unconditionally forever. I know you have, but not in every possible way. By making a decision more than once to betray the promise you gave me, you have crushed me over and over again. I work so hard to forgive you and leave that in the past, but what if we didn't have kids the second time you cheated? I would have left you. It kills me, but I really think I would have. Now, I know I am no where near the perfect person, or wife, but how do you think that has made me feel? I've had a kid and I'm definitely getting older, why is it that you need to go out and seek attention from other women? I forgive you for every single time you have been unfaithful to me, and I want you to come back home, but if this ever happens again, I will put into action the papers I had drawn up this week." Chloe finished sternly, wanting to make sure she got her point across.

Beca nodded slowly. "What papers?"

"Legal separation and possible divorce. And let me tell you, it would not be pretty for you. I love you more than I could ever express, but I have to think of myself and our kids in this situation and the best way to protect us from this kind of hurt."

"I'm so sorry. I promise with everything I have that nothing like that will even come close to happening again. You will trust me again. And I'm going to work hard to make sure we never have to visit any lawyers." Beca said confidently. She was ready to live up to the expectations her wife had for her.

"Well, I want to do date night again like we talked, and I want you to be home as much as possible for a little while. We need to spend time with each other and reconnect." Chloe replied.

"So we're okay?" Beca worried.

"For now, yes we are." Chloe assured, and Beca leaned in to continue kissing her wife.

* * *

"Babe! Guess what?" Beca yelled excitedly as she walked in through the front door. She had stayed later to work with Emily that night and had made it home just after dinner. She walked through the house and found Chloe cleaning the dishes and watching Benton and Katie play soccer in the backyard. She noticed a glass of wine nest to the sink and figured Chloe had had a rough day at work. "Babe! Earth to Chloe!" She said until Chloe noticed her and turned off the water. Beca walked over and kissed her hello, and pulled away to excitedly report her good news. "Do you remember that club about an hour away from here that I used to DJ at? We would go down there and get a hotel for the weekend?" Chloe nodded, remembering all the fun times they had when Beca used to play at clubs. "They are doing a throwback weekend and bringing back a bunch of people to perform and they want me to do a set!"

"That's great Babe! But that's kind of a long drive for you to go down and do a set just to come back, isn't it?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"Well, I was thinking you and I could make a weekend out of it, just like before! We could get a hotel and hang out at the club!"

"I don't know. What about the kids? And how we aren't exactly twenty-five anymore?" Chloe questioned.

"Come one, it could be fun! You could wear that little blue dress that barely covers your ass, and I can watch you dance and have fun from the booth, and then when my set is over, we can get drunk and dance the night away. Then we can stay in the hotel and order room service, only leaving the room for the rest of the weekend to take walks on the beach across the street! And the kids will be fine! We can have Emily stay here or something if we need to. Come on it could be so fun!" Beca pleaded.

"Wait, you guys used to actually do cool stuff?" Jordan interrupted, shocked her moms did anything other than work and be all couple-y.

"Actually, we used to be very cool. Mama and I were one of the hottest celebrity couples for a while. We went to every party and we got into all the 'it' clubs every weekend." Chloe returned. When they started their family, they lost their want for a fast-paced lifestyle and settled into the family lifestyle.

"Yeah, we were pretty cool, until you guys made us uncool." Beca teased, laughing when Jordan stuck her tongue out in return.

"Well, then you guys should go. It'd be cool to see my so-called cool parents actually live up to their title." Jordan taunted.

"Fine. We'll show you. It's a date, Babe." Chloe said finally, earning a kiss from Beca and a groan from Jordan.

"I'm going to go call the club! You might want to take that Monday off work!" Beca called behind her as she ran upstairs to make some calls.

Chloe smiled and shook her head as she turned back to keep doing the dishes. Beca was so cute when she got all giddy and excited like this.

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Should Chloe have forgiven Beca the way she did? Do you think Beca will do it again? Who can't wait to see what Beca and Chloe are like reliving the glory days? Please review! You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter! Please, please, please continue reviewing. It helps me to know someone is enjoying this. Enjoy!**

A week later, Chloe and Beca were standing in the kitchen with Stacie giving her instructions for the weekend. "Okay, so you've got all the rules and their meals and times for school? Oh and don't forget Benton's allergy and you have to make sure Jordan takes her medicine because she hates it. And if the alarm goes off—" Chloe! Chloe! Stop! I've known these kids since they were born, I have a child and he goes to the same school as your kids. We will be _fine_ now leave and enjoy your weekend with your wife!" Stacie interrupted her. Chloe never liked leaving the kids and she was nervous about being gone for four days, even though two of them were already legal adults.

"Yeah, Babe. Stacie's got this. Let's go before she decides to leave!" Beca encouraged, placing her hand on the small of Chloe's back and trying to direct her to the front door.

"You're both right. Okay well, call if you need anything. Love you guys!" Chloe yelled up the stairs to the kids and they walked out of the house.

"Let the weekend begin! It's going to be just like when we were in our twenties! Damn age and time!" Beca said excitedly, leaning in to kiss Chloe and then help her into their Porsche Macan. It was Chloe's 'mom car,' as Beca called it, but Beca drove it when she had to haul her DJ stuff. Beca ran around and climbed into the drivers side and there were off to check into their hotel.

"Meg, Rhonda, Jess!" Beca yelled when as she walked into the club and ran to hug her old friends. They were three other DJs that had become just as famous as Beca, but they all started at this club. They all joined in a group hug and Chloe waited to the side until they pulled away and she hugged the three other women. "How have you guys been? I missed you!" Beca said said excitedly.

"Man we've all done so much since we moved on from this little place! I can't believe it's already been 18 years! And that this place has been around for 20." Rhonda replied.

"Why don't we get lunch right now? Are you guys free?" Chloe suggested. She had also gotten close to these girls since she and Beca were practically engaged when Beca was working here. She used to hang out with the DJ's boyfriends and girlfriends of the time while they all did their sets.

"I'm free right now. Let's go across the street to that pizza place we all used to love." Meg suggested. They all agreed and walked across the street to get lunch together.

"So, what's new with you two?" Jess asked Chloe and Beca when they were all waiting for their food.

"Well we have three kids. I co-own my own production company with my friend from college, and Chloe is a principle at a middle school." Beca replied proudly.

"Wow! Sounds like you've been busy! The three of us are all DJ's, and Meg and I are on a festival tour right now. We teamed up about two years ago." Rhonda reported.

"How is your agency situation?" Beca wondered.

"Kind of free floating right now." Meg replied.

"Why don't you guys come see me at my office in a week or so and we can talk about signing you on? We've been looking for some more DJs to mix it up and I've been looking doing live recordings. And, don't tell anyone, but we have our own nationwide music festival in the works to start next festival season." Beca said excitedly.

Rhonda and Meg looked at each other and Meg said, "Great! We're looking for some new opportunities and that sounds like a perfect fit!"

They all continued to catch up for the rest of the afternoon and headed to their hotel rooms to get ready for that night. Beca and Jess were each doing a set that night and Meg and Rhonda were doing their set together that Saturday night.

"Babe, you almost ready to go?" Beca yelled from their bedroom. In the past when they had less money, they stayed at a shabby motel, but now they were able to stay in a huge suite at the nicest hotel in that city, so they had plenty of room.

"Almost, I'm just finishing my makeup." Chloe yelled back.

"Okay. We have about five minutes before we need to go." Beca replied.

A few minutes later, Chloe walked out wearing a short, form-fitting cocktail dress, black heels and had her hair up in a bun. "Wow! Um yeah wow." Beca said, little speechless.

"Okay, tiger, keep it in tour pants." Chloe laughed, grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"Hard to do that when you look like... that." Beca retorted as she gestured to Chloe's dress and followed closely behind as they walked to the car and drove to the club.

* * *

Emily, Jesse, and Aubrey had driven down to see Beca perform, as had some of the people working for Beca and Jesse, and some more people that Beca had started her career with. Needless to say, the place was packed, and they all could not have been having more fun living out their nostalgia.

Beca had been sitting at the bar chatting with some people while Jess did her set, and then it was Beca's turn. She kissed Chloe and grabbed Jesse to come keep her company. He never helped, and really couldn't do anything with the turn tables nearly as well as Beca, but he always went in the booth with her to help if she needed it. She started out by playing the first mix she had ever played at the club and eventually mixed in the last mix she played. Of course, everyone recognized this and the dance floor was packed with people dancing along. She could see the whole crowd dancing throughout the club, including Chloe and Aubrey who were dancing with each other. And, much to her overprotective horror, some creeper was attempting to grind on Chloe. About half way through her set, she turned the music down and grabbed the microphone. "First of all, thank you guys so much for coming out to party with me. I just wanted to take a second to ask the guy with the freakishly tight jeans to stop trying to dance on my wife. Thanks. And secondly, Can I take a selfie with you all? My kids think I'm too old and lame to be doing this shit, and I think I need a little proof." The crowd cheered with approval and everyone tried to cram in the view of Beca's camera. She took the picture and returned to her mixes, continuing to take some videos. When her set was over, she went down to the dance floor and danced with Chloe (a little bit protectively, since that guy was still close by) until half way through the morning. She leaned in and said so only Chloe could hear, "Just for the record, you are the only woman I will ever want to dance with. And I am so happy that my wish can come true."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, Beca."

An hour later, Beca came back from the bar with another round of drinks. "Okay, this is the last round, then we go back to our hotel." Beca told Chloe. It was getting close to the time the sun was going to rise, and she was ready to leave soon (although they were both really too drunk to sleep).

"Fine. But I'm not tired." Chloe replied seductively.

As soon as they were done with their drinks, they said good bye to all their friends and called a cab. They had made it to the floor of their suite and were kissing as they made their way down the hallway and to the door. Beca fumbled around for the room key and they eventually made it to the bed. Beca was on top. "Look at me getting to second base with the hottest girl in school." Beca said jokingly.

Chloe pulled away. "Let's call the kids!" She said breathlessly. "They are probably just waking up. I wanna hear their voices."

"You have impeccable timing, my dear." Beca groaned. "Let's just wait until. I don't know, when we get back?" She suggested.

"Come on just a quick call. I miss them." Chloe pleaded.

"How is you stopping our make out to call our children supposed to make me feel?" Beca whined.

"Oh come on. I now you miss them too. Let me just call them and then we can get back to this." Chloe said, grabbing her phone and dialing Stacie's number. Beca continued to kiss down Chloe's neck and chest while Chloe waited for Stacie to answer the phone.

"Chloe, why are you guys up so early on your weekend off. And why are you calling me? Everything is going fine." Stacie answered.

"Stacie, quick hang up so Chloe will stop ignoring me!" Beca yelled into the phone.

"Are you guys having sex or something?" Stacie questioned.

"Attempting!" Beca yelled, slightly annoyed.

"I just want to talk to the kids and I know they are probably just getting up. Can you get them and put the phone on speaker?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, but then you won't call again, right?" Stacie wondered. Chloe agreed and she put the phone down to gather up the kids.

"Hey Moms." They heard Benton say tiredly.

"Hey buddy. How are you guys doing?" Chloe asked.

"We're fine." Katie said.

"What are you guys doing? What's that weird sound?" Jordan wondered.

"Nothing!" Beca said quickly.

"Are you guys drunk?" Katie questioned.

"We are in the middle of a very important thing and we need to get back to it. So We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Beca replied, avoiding the question. They all said good bye and Chloe hung up the phone.

"Finally!" Beca said.

"Oh shut up. I know you miss them too." Chloe teased back and kissed Beca.

* * *

"We're home!" Beca called as she and Chloe walked back into the house that Monday afternoon.

"We're in here!" They heard Katie yell from the entertainment room. The couple walked into the room to see their kids and Dayton playing some video game.

"Okay. Well doesn't seem like you guys missed us, but we missed you. So we're going to keep bringing out stuff inside and then you guys are all coming with us to dinner. Our favorite restaurant, I made reservations." Beca reported.

"K." Jordan replied, not really paying attention.

"Dayton. Is your mom still at work?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she had to stay late today but she said she'd get home in about thirty minutes." He reported.

They both nodded in reply and headed back outside to bring their stuff in the house.

Stacie was just pulling into the driveway when they made it back outside. "Hey guys! How was your getaway?" She questioned as she got out of her car and walked over to hug both of them.

"It was great! Plenty of alone time." Chloe said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Chloe!" Beca said. Usually, Chloe was more open, especially with Stacie, and Beca got kind of squeamish when it came to talking about their- personal lives- unless she was drunk.

Stacie laughed at Beca's reaction. "Relax, B. It's not like I haven't heard more detail than that before. Anyway, the kids were great everyone got along. Do you guys have plans for dinner?" She asked.

"Yes! We made reservations for all of us to go to la meilleure nourriture for our favorite French cuisine." Chloe said excitedly.

"Awesome! It's been forever since I've been there." Stacie replied. She helped them get the last of their bags and they all headed inside to start getting ready for dinner. When they returned from dinner, they were all laughing and joking about something Benton had said. Chloe looked at her watch. "Well it's getting pretty late. Stacie and Dayton, you guys are welcome to spend another night here if you want. The rest of the bunch, off to bed. We all have to get up early tomorrow and the sooner we go to bed, the less it's going to hurt."

"I guess we'll just stay here since it's late enough. You have enough clothes, right Day?" Stacie asked her son. He nodded in reply as he headed upstairs with the rest of the kids. The adults soon followed after they put all of the leftovers in the fridge.

* * *

"Wake up, Baby." Chloe whispered softly as she gently shook Beca awake. "Happy Birthday Love!" She said excitedly once Beca opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Beca grumbled as she rolled over and covered herself with the blankets.

Chloe rolled her back over and pulled the sheets down from her face. "Relax, Drama queen, it's only ten minutes before your alarm is supposed to go off. Come on, I made you breakfast in bed." Chloe giggled.

Beca sighed and sat up, taking the tray from Chloe and started to eat the delicious array of food Chloe had made for her. "Thank you for making this Babe." She said as she leaned over and kissed Chloe.

"Anything for you. And wait 'til you see what the rest of the day includes for you." Chloe said smiling.

"Staying in bed with you all day and doing adult activities?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Maybe some of that tonight, but we both have to work today and I have a whole evening planned!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca nodded, finished up her food, and got up to start getting ready for work while Chloe went downstairs to get the kids their breakfast. She decided to go with her usual outfit: dark skinny jeans with a couple of rips in them, a tight tank top with a leather jacket, and a scarf. She pulled her hair into a bun, highlighting her piercings on both ears as well as Chloe's name tattooed behind her left ear. She had also gotten the names of all three kids tattooed on her left wrist. She walked down the stairs and was greeted in a big hug by her family. "Happy Birthday Mama!" They all yelled.

"Thanks, kiddos. I love you guys!" She said happily. She walked over and gabbed the thermos of coffee Chloe had made her, Kissed Chloe goodbye, hugged the kids goodbye, and was off to work.

When she walked into her office, she was greeted by several 'happy birthdays' and Jesse met her in her office with a big bear hug. "Whoa. Cut it out." Beca groaned when he wouldn't let her go.

"Sorry just wanted to give my best friend a big hug on her birthday!" He said excitedly. We only have lunch with your friends from the club and then you can go home early today. We just have a recording session later but I'll handle it. Slow week." He reported.

"Okay sounds good. So we have the plans for our music festival set? Where will we be touring?" She asked.

"Yes I have all the plans ready, you just need to sign off on them and then we are onto the next step of finding managers and stuff. So far we are looking at here, New York, and Atlanta, or surrounding states. Since our goal is to make it a huge festival that people will travel to from really all over the world, we want to find places with lots of land near busy cities. I should have a full presentation by Monday." He replied.

"No worries. I want to see if we could find someone from our company to contract out for management and planning though, keep it within our company, you know?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll have to talk to some people and see who they suggest. I'll see you at lunch." He hugged her again and went back to his office.

Beca worked on further editing Emily's album and finishing some paperwork until it was time for their lunch meeting. She met Jesse in the lobby and they took the same car to the diner they had arranged to meet Rhonda and Meg. "Hey guys! How are you?" Beca said excitedly as she walked in and hugged them. "This is Jesse, the co-owner of Legacy records. Should we go ahead and get seated?" Beca introduced them.

They all greeted each other and sat down at a table. "So, we are planning a music festival highlighting our top selling artists and DJs. Beca will be participating too. We are looking into having them here, New York, and Atlanta. We are interested in first, signing you on with our company, producing a new album by the end of this year, and performing it at the festivals. Of course, we would continuing to produce your music for years to come." Jesse laid it all out on the table.

"We are really interested in signing on with you. We would be able to use you guys as management, agencies, and producers?" Meg asked.

"Correct. Jesse and I oversee mainly the production and we have all of the other resources you would need in your career right in our building. Of course, everything goes through us and we have the final say, but we provide all of that when you sign on with us." Beca clarified.

Rhonda and Meg exchanged a glance, had a silent conversation with each other, and turned back to the two sitting across from them. "We'd love to sign with your company." Meg finally said.

"Great! I'll have our secretary send you the papers by the end of the day and we can start the process. Provided all goes well, we could have you guys in the studio by the end of next week!" Beca responded excitedly.

They all cheerfully continued lunch until it was time for Beca to get home so she could get some time with the kids before whatever Chloe had planned for them that night. She walked through the door to see at least three dozen roses on the counter with a note attached. She smiled as she picked it up to read it.

 _To the love of my life. You bring joy to this house day in and day out. I am so thankful I have gotten to share so many of your birthdays with you. Here is to another amazing year. Love you, Chlo._

 _P.S. wear something cute and comfortable tonight. I will be home after work to take you out!_

Beca put the note down, wondering what she was going to be doing tonight. "Kids! I'm home!" She yelled up the stairs and waited for them to come down.

"Hey Mama! How was your birthday?" Katie asked.

"Pretty good so far. I signed some old friends your mom and I knew from that club I used to work at and we are officially starting plans for our music festival tour." Beca replied happily.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Jordan said excitedly. She was the most interested in what Beca did out of the three and she loved going to the concerts of the people that Beca managed.

"I'm going to take Bailey for a walk before I get in the shower and get ready for Mom to take me out tonight. Do you guys want to come?" She asked, gesturing to their golden retriever. Beca had brought her home from the rescue shelter when Benton turned seven, and she had been a fun family dog for all of them.

All three agreed to join Beca and they all put their shoes on and went for a walk. When they moved into this house, they had made sure the neighborhood was gated and very secure. Their property was also over several acres, so they could walk anywhere without having to worry about paparazzi or crazed fans. When they got home, Chloe was sitting on the counter, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. She got up to kiss Beca, hug the kids, and pet the dog. "Hurry up and shower and get ready! We have to leave in about an hour and a half." Chloe said, pushing Beca towards the stairs.

"Why don't you join me?" Beca whispered to her so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Kids I have to go upstairs, too." Chloe called as they ran upstairs, giggling like little girls.

The both came back downstairs about an hour later. Chloe was wearing a flowy sundress with her hair in a bun. Beca was wearing an outfit almost identical to the one she had worn to work, but Chloe had convinced her to put some makeup on and straighten her hair.

"Okay, guys. Don't wait up for us 'cuz I have no idea when we'll be back. There's pizza in the fridge and you are allowed to have friends over as long as you don't do anything illegal including drinking or sex and you must obey all house rules. Failure to follow these rules will result in a very mad Mom and you do NOT want to deal with an angry me." Chloe commanded. The kids knew better than to cross Chloe. She was rarely anything but bubbly and kind, but once she was mad everyone around her knew they were in trouble.

They received a chorus of 'yes ma'am's' and they were out the door, headed to their favorite restaurant in downtown LA.

 **There it is! What did you guys think?** **Do you like Beca and Chloe's old friends?** **How about protective Beca and Chloe interrupting their time together to call the kids? Where do you think Chloe is going to take Beca after dinner and what will happen?**

 **Thank you to everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows... it means so much! And, shout out to PitchpleaselearnyourABCs for just being awesome (go check out their stories... they're super awesome!)**

 **Review and keep reading awesome people!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Babe, that was delicious! Thank you for this!" Beca said as they headed back to the car.

"You deserve it." Chloe helped her into the passenger side and kissed her before closing the door and climbing into the driver's side. "But the nights not over, yet." She replied, smirking.

"Chloe Beale-Mitchel, what in the world do you have planned?" Beca wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see." She turned up the music to drown out the complaints and whining from Beca as she drove to their private beach house. They walked into the house and Beca kept bothering Chloe as to why they were there.

"Chloe! Why are we here? Birthday sex or something?" She questioned.

"Just after she said that, the lights turned on and all of her friends screamed 'Happy Birthday!'

"Wow thanks for letting me talk about sex." Beca whispered to a giggling Chloe and they made their way around the house to say hello to everyone.

They were walking to the kitchen when Jesse popped a bottle of champagne and yelled, "Let's get this party started!" Someone turned the music up and everyone seemed to suddenly have drinks in their hands.

"Here's to my wife and not going to work tomorrow!" Chloe cheered, raising her glass and being met by the cheers of everyone around her.

They all danced the rest of the night away, drinking and talking. Beca was so thankful for her friends and that she got to spend another year with them.

The couple trudged into the front door that morning just as the kids were about to head to school. "Wow you look like hell. How was the party?" Benton asked when he saw them.

"It was fun last night. Not so fun now." Beca groaned. "I'm going to go to bed." She waved behind her as she walked up the stairs to her inviting bed.

"You kids got breakfast and everything?" Chloe asked, she had not had nearly as much to drink as Beca had and was only feeling a little tired.

"Yes. Are you staying home from work?" Jordan replied.

Chloe nodded. "I assumed I would need to stay home and take care of Mama. Did you guys follow all the rules?" she questioned, staring them all down sternly.

"Yes, Mom." Katie said.

"Good. Now off to school or you'll be late! Love you guys." She said as she kissed them all on the head and headed upstairs to check on Beca. By the time the kids returned home, Beca was feeling much better and was almost back to her normal, sarcastic self. She and Chloe were sitting on the couch in their room. Beca was sitting in the corner of the couch watching TV and Chloe was laying with her head in Beca's lap reading a book when they heard the door slam and a pair of footsteps thumping up the stairs, followed by another slamming bedroom door. Chloe sat up and they both looked at each other. "Sounds like trouble." Chloe said.

"We better get downstairs to see who it is and what's the problem." Beca said, worried.

They both got up and walked down to the next floor to find it was Katie who had gotten home first. The kids usually stayed after school to hang out with friends and their significant others. Today, Katie had clearly come home early because she was too upset to stay. Chloe knocked softly on her door and she and Beca walked in and sat on her bed on either side of Katie. "Hey Bug. What's goin' on with you?" Beca wondered.

Katie sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I don't really want to talk about it." She replied softly.

"Now, you know that is not the way to handle this. Come on just tell us something. I'm sure we can help." Chloe encouraged.

"Well. I was walking out to the courtyard with my friends after school today, you know, to see Dayton and he was talking to some girl I've never seen before. I thought it was weird that he was talking to her, but I didn't think anything else of it. Then we stopped to talk to some other people and I glanced back over to see them pulling away. I wasn't sure if they had hugged or kissed, so I went over to ask him and when I did he got all flustered and started stuttering like he was trying to think of an excuse. I couldn't take standing there waiting for him to come up with a lie so I just ran away and left. And now I don't know what to do." She was crying now as the words gushed out.

Beca and Chloe both hugged her from either side. "Oh, Honey it's going to be okay." Chloe comforted.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" She asked, exasperated.

"Katie. Look at me." Beca waited for her to make eye contact and took a deep breath. "I know you know what I've done to Mom. I'm not saying that that is for sure what Dayton is doing, but I want to remind you that anything close to that is wrong. You need to talk to him, face this head on. Don't wait or run away from it. You know, Mom and I are not still together because she hid from me or stayed mad at me, or even because I apologized over and over to her. It's because she came to me immediately and wouldn't stop until I told her the truth, and we talked about it and talked about it until she was able to forgive me. Now, I'm not saying you should forgive people when they hurt you. In fact, I'm still shocked your mom didn't leave me after the first time. I still wouldn't blame her if she left me today. But, you need to face this so you can figure out what happened and how you want to handle it." Beca responded. Chloe looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

Katie broke up their silent conversation when she said, "I guess you're right. I should probably go over to his house and talk to him now, yeah?" She wondered.

"I think that would be a good idea." Chloe responded. Katie got up to put her shoes on and grab her car keys.

"Well I guess I'll be back later tonight." Katie said.

"Love you, sweet girl. Be safe and good luck." Beca called as she walked downstairs and to her car.

"Beca-" Chloe started.

"Don't. We've worked past it. I don't see any need to bring all that shit up again." Beca cut her off.

"Well, I want you to know I'm glad I never left you or gave up on us because I would be lost without you and I am so thankful for every day we've been able to spend with each other." Chloe whispered. Beca leaned in to kiss her and Chloe reciprocated. "Let's go downstairs and wait for Benton and Jordan to come home." Chloe suggested. They walked downstairs and Beca poured them both a glass of wine and they went to sit in the entertainment room to watch the talk shows that were on.

A few hours later, Katie came back home and walked into where her moms were. She sat on a chair in the room with a huff. "That bitch kissed him." She said finally.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other with a look of horror. "And what else happened?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I forgave him. He claimed she kissed him and what I saw was him pushing her away. I don't know if it's true, but I decided to trust him and forgive him for whatever he did to make her think it would be okay to kiss him. Then I threatened that if he ever did anything like that to me again, I would cut his balls off and leave him." She finished triumphantly.

Chloe and Beca both laughed at how strong their daughter was. "I'm happy to hear that, sweetie. I'm glad you guys were able to figure it out. I'm also glad he -supposedly- didn't do anything to hurt you so we don't have to hurt him. Especially because he is our best friend's only child." Chloe responded. Just then, Benton and Jordan both came home.

"What'd we miss?" Jordan asked as she walked in and sat on her sister's lap.

"Well, I thought Dayton was cheating on me and I asked him and a girl kissed him but he said she kissed him and he stopped it, so I believed him and now it's good." Katie said.

"So we don't have to kill him?" Benton wondered.

"No. Not now." Katie said.

"Well we are always on standby." Jordan said.

Chloe and Beca laughed at the bantering and over protectiveness of their three kids. "You guys are too much sometimes." Beca said, getting up to refill their glasses.

"Speaking of use being the most awesome kids ever, can we have a pool party this Friday?" Jordan asked hopefully.

Chloe laughed. "Um, how many people?"

Jordan hesitated. "Maybe like our class? Please! It's two months before our senior year ends and like no one has been to our house and they think you're super cool for some reason and we just want to have some fun with everyone." Jordan pleaded.

"Is your brother allowed to be included?" Beca questioned.

"I mean, yeah." Jordan replied.

"And what about Mama and me?" Chloe asked.

Jordan huffed. "Yes as long as you guys don't act all old people."

"Whoa. We are not old, we're just not as young as you, and you are not really helping your case at the moment, little miss." Beca defended. "What are we talking as far as food and drink and such?" She asked.

"Maybe just some pizzas and snacks and soda?" Jordan suggested. "I mean, it's not like you guys can't afford it."

"Mom and I will talk about it tonight and we'll let you know in the morning." Chloe responded. Everyone seemed satisfied by this, knowing he answer would probably end up being yes, and they all snuggled up around the room to watch a movie.

Around eleven o'clock, Beca yawned, stretched, and said tiredly, "Okay, it's my bed time. Let's go to bed, my love."

Chloe got up, helped Beca up and the headed upstairs after saying good night to everyone. "So what do you think? Beca asked as Chloe brushed her teeth and Beca changed into her pajamas.

"My mom gut says absolutely no." She paused to spit and Beca waited for her to continue. "But the gut I listened to when I asked you out, said yes to marry you, and decided to have kids with you says hell yes."

"And which one are we going to listen to?" Beca wondered.

"I think we should listen to the one that says hell yes. It might end badly and it could be a bad move on our part but Jordan had some good points. We can afford something like that, we have a great house for it, it is their last year of high school, and they all deserve some fun."

"I agree. Maybe I could set up a station under the cabana and DJ for some of the night. We could invite Stacie and Aubrey and Emily over to hang out and help keep an eye on the kids. They can leave the guys at home to watch the younger kids. But, everyone has to leave by midnight." Beca said.

"That sounds like fun!" Chloe said excitedly as they climbed into bed for the night. "We can tell them tomorrow at breakfast."

They both kissed each other goodnight and exchanged 'I love yous'

* * *

The next day, Beca spent some of her work day figuring out the details for the party. It was Wednesday, so they had two days before the party (Their daughter was great at advanced notice). " _Yes—Fifteen—Let's just do cheese and you can do five pepperoni—Friday at five?—Great! Thank you so much!_ " Beca said as she got off the phone. She figured it would be best to just preorder a ton of pizzas to pick up right before the party started. Next she just had to throw together a quick set and stop at the grocery store on the way home from work to get soda and some extra snacks. Beca agreed to take care of food and music so Chloe wouldn't have to worry about it since work had been pretty busy for her.

She walked through the door that evening with her arms full of grocery bags, talking on the phone. " _I just got a ton of sodas, chips, and some platters.—No I don't think so—looks like it's just Benton. The girls must be at some study session or something.—You got it—Okay I'll see you soon Love you."_ She hung up and set all the bags down on the counter. "Hey bud, where are your sisters?" She asked.

"Katie is with Dayton and Jordan is somewhere with some friends. I don't think either of them will be back for dinner." He replied, walking over to help her put everything away.

"Well Mom has some kind of dinner for work so looks like it's just you and me. Do you want to have breakfast for dinner?" She suggested.

"Sounds good!" He said excitedly.

Chloe came home late that night, tired from long meeting with several board directors deliberating budgets and other important issues. She wandered around the downstairs and the kids' floor, looking for the people that were home, when she heard laughter coming from her and Beca's room. Curious, she climbed the stairs to find Beca, Benton, and Katie all laying on their stomachs looking through photo albums and laughing. "What are you guys doing up here?" She asked as she put her purse down on the beg and kicked her shoes off.

"Hey Mom! We're just looking at old photos in these albums." Katie replied happily.

"How was work, Babe?" Beca asked, seeing that her wife was tired.

"It was just long and tiring but I'm glad to be home now! Let me go change and I'll join you guys." She walked through the double doors that lead to the master bedroom and went to her walk-in closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "How was school you guys?" She asked as she walked back out and sat down next to Benton.

"It was good. Nothing new." Benton reported.

"Yeah. Except everyone is really excited about the party! Jordan has the exact number of people that said they would be there but I know it's going to be at least fifty. It's going to be the party of the year!" Katie added excitedly.

Chloe laughed. "I'm glad so many people want to come and that we are able to do this for you guys. You really deserve it. Speaking of Jordan, where is she? Isn't it getting closed to curfew?" She asked Beca.

"She was out with friends studying and called to ask if she could just sleep over at Hayden's. Apparently they have some huge chemistry test that she has to get an A on so I told her she could as long as there were no boys and called Emily to make sure it was okay." Beca replied. Flipping through the album she was holding and passed it to Chloe. "Look, This is the day we brought Benton home remember?"

Chloe looked at the picture of the girls sitting with Benton on their laps. They were too young to really know what was going on, but they were very interested in who the tiny little human was. "How could I forget? I remember taking that picture too. You girls were just starting to talk and walk and you knew something was new and you loved your new friend before you figured out he was staying." Chloe laughed.

"Of course, you were already used to sharing because you had a twin, but having to share with two people was difficult for you two to adjust to." Beca included.

"What was that day like?" Katie asked.

"Well, Mama was actually in New York doing an interview with Jimmy Fallon the exact moment I went into labor. Nana was in town helping me with you two since Mama was out of town for a couple of days and aunt Aubrey was over for lunch. When my water broke, Aubrey stayed home to watch you girls while Nana took me to a hospital. Somehow, we were able to reach Mama and she was able to immediately get on a plane to fly back. She walked into the hospital about twenty minutes before I gave birth to you, Benton." Chloe recalled, laughing at the memory of Beca flying into the room screaming at everyone to get out of her way so she could get to her wife.

"I was so mad at that one nurse that kept telling me 'We can't allow anyone but Mrs. Beale-Mitchel's spouse in there and her husband is on the way'" Beca mocked the voice of the nurse.

Benton's eyes widened, knowing how his parents got when people assumed they were straight. "What did you do to her?"

"I just screamed at her that I was Beca Beale-Mitchel and I was her damn wife and if she didn't let me in there that second, I would not only force myself in the room, but I would sue her and everything she knew. Finally, she realized it is possible for two women to be together and let me in." Beca replied.

"I've never seen someone so scared before." Chloe laughed. "Oh look at this one!" Chloe said as she showed them a picture of the three kids running in the sprinklers in the backyard. "You guys must have been about four and five in this one."

"I loved playing in the sprinkler! And when we got Bailey and she would run through them with us. Those were some of the best times." Katie said sentimentally.

"What about the time we went to the Grand Canyon and Jordan sprained her ankle at the bottom and you guys had to take turns carrying her all the way up?" Benton remembered.

"Yeah. That was the trip from Hell." Beca replied, remembering how they had thought it would be a good idea to drive there, which meant an eight hour car ride with three very whinny and constantly arguing kids. To add to that, the weather had been horrible, Beca and Chloe fought most of the trip, and Jordan had sprained her ankle.

"It was pretty bad." Chloe agreed. "But look, we got one good picture." She said as she held up the picture on them standing in front of the Grand Canyon with Jordan on Beca's back, Katie on Chloe's back, and Benton standing in front of both of them. They all had huge smile on their faces and the sun was setting in the background.

"Why don't we go on family trips anymore? I think that last one was when we went on that cruise when I was in sixth grade." Benton asked.

"I don't know, I guess as my business grew and then Mom got promoted and you guys got busy with school and sports, it kind of just got brushed aside." Beca replied thoughtfully.

"We should go somewhere again. Like a road trip somewhere cool over the summer!" Katie suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Benton included excitedly.

"We my be able to do something like that." Beca agreed, glancing at Chloe knowing they would talk about it later.

"It could be fun. I think we could use some more family memories, especially since you guys are going off to college next year!" Chloe said. "Where did the time go? Our babies are all grown up!" Chloe said exasperatedly.

"I know, and that means were, like, old." Beca added.

"Oh no. We will never be old. Ever." Chloe said, making them laugh.

"Well, old or not, it is getting late and we are all tired, so let's get you guys tucked into bed." Beca said as she picked up the photo albums and put them back in their box.

After they said goodnight to Benton and Katie, they were getting ready for bed when Beca started thinking out loud. "What about Hawaii? Private jet, five star resort. You and I could get our own room. We could rent a boat and get massages."

"You had me at our own room." Chloe replied.

"I'll talk to the travel agent tomorrow and see what I can do." Beca said as she climbed into bed. She missed their family vacations and was glad they were going to get a chance to go on another one.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the big party! Let me know what you think. And of course, enjoy :)**

"Okay, let's set the booth up in the cabana and bring the tables from the pool house for the food and drinks. The platters and drinks are in the fridge and the garage and I have some buckets for ice to keep the drinks in. We also need to put the lights in the pool and hook up the speakers." Beca listed the things they needed to do before they were set up for the party. Jesse had come home with her so he could help her set up while Aubrey watched the kids and he would be going home to trade places with him so she could hang out with Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Stacie during the party.

"You got it. I'll work on the food tables if you want to do the booth. Can you lift everything okay?" Jesse responded.

When Beca nodded, they both got to work, setting up for the party. After about an hour, the kids came home to help and Chloe made it home from work just as they were finishing. "Wow you guys! It looks really nice out here! How many people are officially coming?" She asked Jordan who had walked over to hug her hello.

"I think close to a hundred people, but they are gonna come and go and I'm sure a lot of them won't show up." She responded.

"That's awesome! Good thing our property goes a ways back so we have room for all of the people." She said cheerfully. "And Babe, No one is allowed in the house. It's enough of a liability out here and we are not putting our house into that equation." Chloe called over to Beca.

"I figured you would say that. We'll just leave the side gate open for people to come and go through." Beca called back as she finished hooking up her equipment.

"Good thing the weather is going to be perfect tonight." Katie said as she walked over to greet Chloe.

"Well, I better get going since I have to be on kid duty while my wife gets to have fun over her." Jesse said with a pout.

"Oh shut it. You get to go out all the time, you whiner." Chloe teased him back and defended her best friend at the same time. He hugged everyone goodbye, wished them a fun night, and was out the door.

When Jesse walked in the door of his home, he was greeted by the screams and giggles of Renee and Cassie as they chased each other around the house. They both ran by him and he scooped Renee up into the air, tickling her before he put her down. He loved having the younger ones in the house, especially because they had waited so long to have more kids. After Aubrey had Mark, they struggled with fertility and timing until she finally got pregnant seven years later with Cassie and again another to years with Renee. He also loved having little girls, although playing princesses ALL the time and dealing with a more energetic side was often tiring. "Don't break anything, girls!" He yelled as they continued to chase each other around the main floor and he made his way up the stairs to his and Aubrey's room where she was getting ready. "Well, hot damn. If you aren't the hottest woman I've ever seen." He said as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hi Baby, how was work?" Aubrey asked, turning around to kiss him back.

"Pretty uneventful. We've had a slow month production wise mostly because of the festival planning and ur laziness." He joked. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Pretty busy since the flu is going around the elementary schools right now, but nothing too serious. You ready to handle the little monsters tonight?" She asked as she finished her makeup.

"Of course. I always give them each five cookies and refuse to let them brush their teeth, then we run around the house and jump on then beds to make sure they get all sweaty and will never be able to sleep so you can deal with cranky children all day long tomorrow." He teased.

Aubrey slapped him playfully. "Seriously, thank you for watching them and taking care of everything tonight. Dinner is in the fridge and they got bathes/ showers yesterday so they should be fine tonight. Could you help me with this?" She asked as she handed him a necklace and turned around for him to fasten it. It as a silver necklace with three silver keys and the birthstone of each child. Jesse had given it to her on their fifteenth anniversary.

"You look really nice tonight." He said as he admired her casual sundress and soft, curly hair.

"Thank you, Sweetie. But compliments will not get you anywhere tonight since I need to leave right now." She teased back, knowing where he was going. She grabbed her purse and put her sandals on and they both walked downstairs. "By babies. Be good tonight and sleep well okay?" She said as she hugged Renee and Cassie goodbye. She stood up and kissed Jesse and walked to the door. "Love you!" She called as she closed the door behind her.

Back at the Beale-Mitchel house, about twenty kids had already shown up, as had Stacie and Emily. Beca was currently just playing a playlist of some of the people she had produced, including her and Emily. When the sun set, there were about eighty kids there and Beca walked over to start doing some live music. Almost immediately everyone was dancing on the patio and around the pool. The adults were in the kitchen watching through the big windows and talking quietly. "Look at how cute they are. I can't believe all three of my kids ended up with your kids." Chloe commented as she watched their kids dance together.

"They all make really cute couples." Aubrey agreed.

"As long as no one gets anyone pregnant, I'm good." Emily added.

"Yeah, I know it we would all handle it as a family, but it was hard enough when you got pregnant with Dayton and you were already an adult with a job." Chloe agreed, gesturing to Stacie.

"I know. Even though I was stable and I knew I could do it with out a partner, not to mention I had all of you, it was still scary. I'm glad it turned out okay and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, but I still don't want any of our kids to get pregnant before they want to." Stacie replied knowingly.

"Hey that's a plus to being gay!" Chloe joked, making the other three women laugh.

They were all perfectly supportive of any lifestyle their kids chose to lead, as long as it was safe, healthy, financially responsible, and made them happy.

"I think Beca is really loving it out there." Aubrey said. They all watched the DJ as she interacted with the kids and played their favorite songs, singing along with them.

"I think she just loves living up to her bad ass reputation when it comes to this kind of music and performance, especially because we never see that side and the kids tease her that she's too old to be cool." Chloe responded, laughing.

"She certainly is helping the kids gain some popularity at the least." Emily added.

"I'm going go out there and see how she's doing, and maybe try to separate some of the make out sessions I see happening. Don't need any of that escalating." Chloe said as she set down her drink and walked out onto the patio. She made her way through the crowd of dancing teenagers and sat down next to her wife. "Looks like everyone's having a lot of fun! You're really building up your bad ass reputation with some of these songs." She teased.

"That's the goal. I refuse to be an old, uncool mom." Beca said.

"Wall, you'll always be a hot mom, so you have that going for you." Chloe said.

"Right back at you." Beca replied as she leaned in to kiss Chloe. They were interrupted when Katie walked over to them and made a noise so they would know she was there. "Yes?" Beca asked.

"Could like five of our friends sleep over tonight? Please!" She pleaded.

Beca and Chloe exchanged a glance. "You know we're going on the boat tomorrow." Chloe reminded her.

"I know but what if just you guys went?" She asked.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a family day without our family, now would it?" Beca backed Chloe up.

"Fine. I'll tell them you said no." Katie said, annoyed as she walked back over to her friends to tell them the bad news.

"Hey Jordan!" She heard and turned around to see who was calling her. It was Ashley, one of the more popular girls at their school who she didn't even know was coming.

"Oh. Hey Ashley! I didn't even know you were coming." She said once Ashley had reached her.

"Well, I had to come check it out and see if Beca was really your mom. This party is pretty awesome." Ashley replied.

"Thanks. Yeah, That's my mom, the producer. And Mark's dad is the co-owner of their company." She responded proudly.

"That's pretty cool. My dad's just a dentist and my mom is a teacher." Ashley said.

"That's cool. My other mom is a principle at a middle school." Jordan included, feeling it was important to talk about both parents.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Tony, but thanks for having me." She responded as she walked off.

* * *

The next morning, all of the kids that were a part of the bella family had crashed on the couch in the entertainment room and the adults had ended up upstairs. The yard had been left relatively clean after the party and all they really needed to do was put the furniture away since Beca had brought her equipment inside that night. Beca and Chloe woke up first and went downstairs to work on breakfast before the others woke up. By the time they were finished, everyone had woken up and joined them at the dining room table to eat. They were eating the delicious food and having quiet conversations when Mark asked Beca and Chloe, "how did you guys get engaged?"

"Oh, this is a good story." Beca said fondly.

"Clean version, please!" Aubrey said quickly. She had heard this story before and would like to spare her son and the other kids the details they really didn't need to know about the couple's night.

"Fine. I'll be a PG as possible." Chloe responded. "Well, it was two years after college so Beca was about twenty-three and I was about twenty-five. We had been dating since Beca turned twenty-three, but we had only officially lived together for about a year. We were visiting our parents in Atlanta and Beca wanted to take me out to diner. So we got all dressed up and she took me to our favorite steak house, Bones. Which, I might add, is extremely expensive and we were no where near being able to afford it at the time, but we still went. We had a very romantic candle lit dinner and she took me for a walk through the park in the middle of Barden's campus. We sat down on the bench under the tree we used to meet each other every day to make-"

"their grades better!" Emily interjected quickly. They were all far from being prudes in college and Chloe was so open about it, she had a hard time remembering she was telling stories to kids and someone usually interrupted her before she could say something worse whenever she did tell a story.

Chloe gave her a weird look and continued her story, "Anyway, we sat down and she told me she wanted to come back to the place we started one of the chapters in ur lives so she could ask me to start another with her. I was pretty sure I knew she was asking me to marry her, but I still wasn't sure so she continued on and told me I made her the happiest person alive and the only thing I could ever do to make her even happier would be to marry her. So she pulled out the ring and got on one knee and in the moonlight of that clear, starry night, I made the best decision I ever have." Chloe finished with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Was it the same ring you have now?" Benton wondered, eyeing her huge diamond ring.

"No. I wasn't able to afford more than a cheap silver band until our fifth anniversary when I got her the one she has now and got it bonded to the bands we got at our wedding." Beca said.

"I keep the other one in a box in our room, so I'll never lose it." Chloe said.

"Well, looks like we have some work cut out for us if we want to live up to that. Dayton said, seeming to be a little overwhelmed.

"Well, you have at least a few years to figure it out since you guys shouldn't be getting engaged for a while." Stacie added.

"Yeah, let's keep the growing up to a minimum." Aubrey said.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went off to get ready for the boat. Beca and Chloe had bought it about five years ago and they tried to take it out at least once a month. Since they had such a large family of friends, they had made sure it was big enough to fit all of them. "Okay everyone let's load up!" Chloe called from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing her usual bikini with jean shorts and her hair thrown up in a bun. Beca came down a few minutes later with her hair in a bun and wearing jean shorts with a T shirt that had her record label on it. After more yelling and threatening to leave, the rest of the group came down. Once again, Benji and Jesse had to stay home with the younger kids, so it was just a girls day out. Well, including Dayton, Mark, and Benton. "Alright everyone the cars are loaded up thanks to me and Beca, so Stacie will be driving with Emily, Dayton, Katie, and Jordan. Beca and I will take Benton, Hayden, and Mark. Let's go!" They all got into the car they were told and were soon on the highway to their boat that was housed about twenty minutes away. They pulled into the parking lot of the marina that happened to be right next to a beach. Beca went ahead and got in the boat to start getting everything ready while the rest took several trips from the cars to brings all of the food and other stuff Chloe insisted they needed. Beca was in the middle of checking the engine when she paused for a minutes to watch Chloe as she walked back to the car. She may be only a few years away from turning fifty, but her wife was still turning heads as she walked through the crowd of people on the beach.

"I think that's the last of it. Let's go ahead and leave before we remember anything else." Stacie said breathlessly from all the walking. Beca nodded in reply and set the boat out for their day on the ocean. Chloe spent most of her time sitting next to Beca while she drove the boat while Stacie, Aubrey, and Emily got lunch ready, and the kids did their own thing. Chloe made Beca pose for a couple of selfies, including one of them kissing until Beca made her put her phone away.

"Lunch is ready!" Aubrey called. Beca stopped the boat so she wouldn't have to worry about driving it and the couple joined everyone else on the deck.

"Okay just one picture." Chloe said as she pulled out her phone. This, of course, was met by groans from Beca, Jordan, and Mark. "Oh come on, you guys. It's just one picture. Smile pretty and it will be over before you know it." She quickly took the picture of all of them and posted them into her social media accounts before Beca could stop her. They spent the rest of the afternoon snaking and hanging out until they were ready to head back to the marina.

"Can we get ice cream?" Benton asked excitedly as they were headed back to the car.

"Sure, Bud." Beca said and they all walked over to the little ice cream parlor on the beach. After they had all gotten their cones, they took a walk down the beach and watched the sun go down. Beca and Chloe had branched off from the rest of the group and were slowly walking hand-in-hand ankle deep in the water.

"I love you, Becs." Chloe said, breaking their comfortable silence.

" I love you, too, Chlo." Beca replied as she stopped so she could kiss her. Not long after they broke apart and continued their walk, they were greeted by a couple of giddy teenagers asking for Beca's autograph.

"Can we please have your autograph, Beca! You are the most amazing person ever! Please go on tour! It's my dream to see you live!" They all gushed.

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to hear you say that. I can't make any promises. But I will say to keep an eye out for any announcements." She replied and signed their notebooks. "Would you like to take a picture?" She wondered, knowing fans loved it.

They all shrieked 'Yes!' and one of them handed Chloe their phone so she could take a picture of the group. They all thanked both of them and ran away screaming and giggling.

"Wow. It's been a while since that's happened." Beca commented.

"I know. Ever since you slowed down on the release of your personal albums, I guess people see you as more of an agent. But it's going to get crazy again when you actually do go on tour." Chloe replied.

"You're right. I hope the kids do okay with all of that. They were only babies when I was still getting bombarded with paparazzi." Beca worried.

"They'll be fine. They're old enough to understand and be able to handle it. Besides, by this time next year two of them probably won't even be living in this state." Chloe assured.

Beca nodded in agreement and they called everyone back to head home.

The next morning at breakfast, Katie showed her moms an article on her phone. The headline read, Beale-Mitchel back in the business? It was article about the girls she had signed the autographs for that featured the quote from Beca about keeping an eye out for announcements as well as many of the pictures they had taken that day. "Man I forgot what all of this was like." Beca said.

"What was what like?" Jordan wondered.

"Well, when you guys were too young to remember, Mama was very famous and we could post any pictures or go out in public without having our pictures taken or ending up in the tabloids. That's why out house is so secure and private. We wanted people taking pictures of our family only when we wanted them to." Chloe explained.

"So you were like actually famous like Taylor Swift?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Yep. It was fun sometimes, but I mostly wanted to protect you guys and Mom and the paparazzi made that difficult at times." Beca responded.

"I knew you were famous, but not _that_ famous!" Benton said, surprised.

"I told you I'm cool!" Beca cried, making them laugh at her insistence.

 **A/N: What did you think about the party? How do you like the story of Chloe and Beca's engagement? Who's excited to see what happens when they eventually go on tour? As always, suggestions are welcome and thank you for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Should be a relatively feel-good chapter. I'm suffering from severe lack of reviews! Please let me know what you think!**

 **If you want to have a visual of what Beca and Chloe wear in this chapter, look up Anna Kendrick talks about turning thirty on Ellen and Brittany Snow Sings Gangster's Paradise** **on Ellen. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Also, at the end of the chapter, Beca is wearing the pant suit Anna Kendrick wore to the Grammys.**

"Chloe?" Beca called as she walked in the house.

"Out here!" Chloe called back from the backyard. Beca walked outside to find Chloe watering her flowers on the patio. She kissed her hello and sat down on the swing.

"So, I got a call from one of you favorite people today." Beca started.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked up, intrigued. "And who might that be?"

"Ellen." Beca stated, smiling.

"DeGeneres?" Chloe clarified.

"Yep. She wants to do an interview with me and Jesse and I decided we would announce the tour on her show. It gets better." Beca paused, drawing it out as long as she could.

"What? What? Tell me!" Chloe asked excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I want you to come on the show with me. Ellen' producers told me they wanted to do a follow up on those articles released yesterday about the rumors and they asked that you come on the show." Beca replied.

"Really? I'd love to! It's been so long since we've seen her and even longer since I've been on one of those shows with you!" Chloe replied excitedly, running over to sit next to Beca and kiss her. "When?"

"This coming Friday, so make sure work isn't a problem since it's going to be during the day. We can go shopping tonight if you want to and I've already contacted the hair and makeup team I know you like and the producers gave me permission to use them." Beca informed.

"I can't wait!" Chloe said.

That Friday, the couple drove over to the studio that morning to get ready for the show. They parked in the lot and walked into the soundstage where they would rehearse and get ready. The two were greeted by Ellen, as she was actually an old friend of theirs and they spent a few minutes catching up. It seemed like it was only a minutes later when they were waiting backstage and the crew was calling for the start of the show. Beca and Chloe exchanged a quick kiss and held hands as they walked towards the cheering crowd after Ellen had announced them. They sat on the couch after hugging Ellen and waited for the music and clapping to stop.

"How are you guys? It's been so long!" Ellen said.

"We're good. Just enjoying our life in beautiful L.A." Beca replied happily.

"I think it's been about ten years since you've come on my show. Can you believe that? Tell me what's new for you guys." She asked.

"Well, as most of you guys know, we have three kids and I co-own Legacy records with Jesse Swanson." Beca responded.

"And what about you, Chloe? Are you working right now?" She asked Chloe.

"I'm the principle at a middle school." She responded proudly.

"That's great. And you guys have been married for how long now?"

"Twenty-five years in one month." Chloe replied.

"Wow! That's a pretty long time! I saw the pictures you guys posted of all of you on your boat last weekend. Do you do that kind of family stuff very often?" Ellen wondered.

"We try to go about once a month. Our daughters had had a big party for their school at our house the night before, so we did a family day the next day with our other close friends." Beca said, smiling as she saw the pictures appearing on the screen behind her.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I see you guys are still romantic with each other." Ellen commented when a picture was shown of them walking hand-in-hand on the beach and another one showing the selfie Chloe had taken of them kissing.

"We don't always get along, I mean no one does. But we still love each other and we always will. There's no reason not to express that to each other as often as possible." Chloe replied.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Beca commented, making everyone laugh.

"So speaking of that day, I know you told a group of girls to keep an eye out for any announcements. Care to enlighten us?" Ellen pushed.

Beca glanced at Chloe and smiled. "Well first of all, neither on of us is pregnant so I'll stop those rumors there. But what is true is that I will be performing live again. Legacy records will be holding a series of music festivals throughout the country featuring many of the people we have produced, as well as myself and some other secret guests."

"That's some really awesome news! I will be looking forward to receiving my V.I.P. tickets in the mail." Ellen teased. "What exactly can we expect? Like, what style and location?"

"Think a mixture of Bonaroo and Cochella. The locations will be in California, New York, Atlanta, and another major city we will pick based on the votes from you guys. We are going to put up a poll on the tour's website for everyone to vote and the city with the most votes will host the festival. The tour is called the Constellation Tour. The lineup will be released in a couple of months and the tickets will go on sale shortly after that." Beca clarified.

"So It's a music festival and a tour? That's not very usual." Ellen commented.

"Well, neither is Legacy records or the music that we produce, so we figured it was a good opportunity to highlight what makes out company so unique and special." Beca said.

"Well, be sure to go to the Constellation Tour dot com and not only vote for the city you would like to see it in, but to keep an eye out for lineup and ticket sales! Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchel everyone!" Ellen finished up as the crowd cheered and the cameras faded to commercial.

They walked off stage and did everything they needed to do so they could go home. Before they left, they hugged Ellen goodbye. "It was great to see you two! Come back again soon!" She said.

"Will do." Beca called as she grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked to their car. "Well I'm sorry you didn't get to talk a lot but I'm so glad you came with me. It makes it so much more enjoyable to have you there next to me." Beca said to Chloe as she helped her into the car.

"I don't go on talk shows with you to talk more than you, I just love being with you even if it's watching form the side. If I wanted to talk on TV all of the time, I would have become an actress. I just love experiencing it all as your wife." Chloe responded lovingly as she grabbed Beca's hand that was resting on the console and they drove home.

Later on after dinner, Beca was doing the dishes and Chloe came over and set her wine glass by the sink. "Babe, I'm thinking about doing something kind of crazy and I want you to hear me out before you laugh in my face." Chloe said as she leaned against the counter next to Beca.

Beca turned off the water and turned to Chloe, knowing she should probably give her her full attention. "What is it Love?"

"I want to write a book. About what it's like to be your wife. About what college was like, and your rise, to fame, your business, the struggles with my job, being gay, and becoming a mother. And most of all, I want to write about what it's like to be me. I know that's a little self-centered, but you mentioning me not talking as much got me thinking. I have never ever minded standing to the side while you became the famous, successful, amazing person, and it has never once bothered me that it's always Beca and Chloe, not Chloe and Beca. That being said, I want to share my voice and what I have to say. I have a story, too and I want people to know it. What do you think?" She wondered.

"Love, I think that's a great idea. You're a beautiful writer and I think you deserve to talk about _your_ life, no matter who I am. I think that would be awesome!" Beca encouraged.

"I'm so glad you think so! I'm going to get started soon. Maybe I could have it done by the end of the year!" Chloe said excitedly. She kissed Beca and left her to finish the dishes while she went to rope one of the kids into walking the dog with her.

* * *

"Legacy records this is Sandra speaking. How can I help you today?"

"Hello, Sandra. My name is Charles, from the NARAS. I need to speak to Beca Beale-Mitchel about her nominations please?"

"Of course, Charles. I'll forward the call. Please hold."

Beca got the buzz from her intercom. She picked up the phone to see what it was about. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchel Charles from the NARAS is on line one. He wants to speak to you about your nominations."

"Okay. Thank you very much, Sandra." Beca hung up and answered the call that was on hold. "This is Beca Beale-Mitchel." She said.

"Hello Beca. My name is Charles from the NARAS. As you know, you have been nominated for the album of the year as well as the song of the year and your client Emily has been nominated for best new artist of the year for this year's Grammy awards?"

"Yes. We are very happy about our company's success." She responded.

"I wanted to call and congratulate you because all of the categories your company have been nominates for have made it to the final round of nominees and we would like to formally invite you and your team to attend the award ceremony."

"That's great! We look very forward to participating again this year." Beca responded happily. One of her albums had won a Grammy the year before as well as her several Grammys and other awards at the start of her career and at least one of their client had won a Grammy every year since they had started the company.

"You will be receiving more information about attendance in the mail by the end of next week, but we will include tickets for you, a plus one, Jesse Swanson and a plus one, Emily and a plus one and two other people from your company if you wish to bring them along." He read from a list.

"I will be looking for the tickets. Thank you very much!" She replied and hung up the phone. She walked out of her office and ran over to Jesse's. She barged in without knocking, but her was only working on paperwork so he didn't seem to mind. "Jesse! Guess What!" She said.

"Um you're going to be in a movie?" He joked, knowing she avoided the camera as much as possible.

"No, dummy. All of the albums and songs and artists we were nominated for to go to the Grammys made it through and are now official nominees! They are sending us the tickets and information!" She exclaimed.

Jesses jumped out of his chair and hugged her. "That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you and this company." He said. Awards like this weren't really new to them since they had received at least one every year for almost twenty years, but they never took lightly the success of their business and how fortunate they were to be able to work with the talent they could.

"I'll let you know when I get more info, but we have tickets for you, me, Chloe, Aubrey, Emily, Benji, and two people from Legacy Records that were involved with these projects."

"Great! I'm gonna call Aubrey to tell her. I'm sure she and Chloe will be dress shopping as soon as possible." He replied.

"Better the two of them go than you and me have to tag along." She said, high-fiving him at the good fortune. "I'll just have Chloe talk to come designer about a dress. You're so lucky you're a guy and you can just go buy a suit." She complained.

Jesse nodded. "Hey, more and more women are wearing pant suits these days. I'm sure you could pull one off." He encouraged.

"You're right. I'll have to look into that. Anyway, let Aubrey know and think about the two extra tickets we have. I was thinking Mike and Sharon since they helped so much with Emily's album. But we have some time to figure it out." Beca called as she left his office and went to call Chloe.

"Charity Middle School. This is Max speaking. How can I help you today?" Beca heard through the phone.

"Hey, Max. It's Beca. Can I talk to Chloe?" She asked.

"Sure, Beca. I'll forward the call." He responded and Beca waited to hear her wife's voice.

"Hello?" She heard the cheerful voice.

"Hey Love. I have some more good news for you. My album and song and Emily got pushed through to the next round and we are officially nominees for this year's Grammys! We're all going, so you and Aubrey get to go designer dress shopping!" Beca said.

"Oh my gosh Becs! That's so awesome! I'm so proud of you and so excited to go! I've got a meeting to go to in a few minutes but I'll see you at home. Okay? Love you!" She replied happily.

"Okay! Love you so so much!" Beca replied and they both hung up.

* * *

Suddenly, three months had already flown by, and Beca and Chloe were getting ready to head out the door to go to the Grammys. Beca was waiting downstairs with the kids for Chloe to finish getting ready. "What's taking her so long?" Benton asked, wondering why it took Chloe so much longer to get ready than Beca.

"My outfit and makeup took way less time than Mom's. I had our old makeup team come in to do hair and makeup today and they are really going all out." Beca said. She had worn a pantsuit with no shirt underneath the buttoned up jacket, which she thought was a little scandalous for a mother of three, but Chloe had picked it out with her designer and everyone she asked had loved it, so she went with it. Chloe had gone for a floor length baby blue dress that hugged her curves and cut down almost to her belly button, so her chest was exposed similarly to Beca's. Beca loved the dress because it brought out Chloe's eyes and the soft curls her hair was in framed her face beautifully. After another twenty minutes, Chloe finally made her way down the stairs. Beca did a wolf whistle and walked over to let Chloe put her arm through hers.

"Wow, Mom you look good." Katie commented.

"Thanks, sweetie. Is the limo out there?" She asked Beca.

"It should be coming in about five minutes. Let's take a picture. If our kids get to have prom, we get to have the Grammys." Beca replied.

"Yeah because prom and the Grammys are exactly the same thing." Jordan replied sarcastically as she grabbed her phone to take some pictures. The couple did some poses for the camera before they heard the door bell ring.

"That must be the limo. Okay kids you be good and call if you need anything. But try not to unless it's an emergency. Aunt Stacie is available tonight if you guys need something that isn't supper urgent. Be sure to watch us on the red carpet!" Chloe instructed as she grabbed her black clutch purse and walked with Beca to the door. They waved goodbye to the kids and were in the limo, on their way to the award show.

 **A/N: That's it! Who's excited to see what happens at the Grammys? Will Beca win? What about Ellen? And Chloe writing a book? Please review! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! School got really crazy, but I;m back! anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and continue letting me know what you think. Remember, the more you review, the faster I will update (and I have another chapter that is ready to be posted after this one, I just need a little prompting!) Please enjoy!**

They rode in the back of the limo until they pulled up in front of the red carpet at the Staple's Center. "You ready?" Beca asked, leaning in to kiss Chloe.

"Ready." Chloe replied, kissing her back. The door of the limo was opened for them and they climbed out to the flashing of cameras and yelling of reporters. They joined hands and made their way to the end of the carpet, stopping along the way to pose for pictures and answer a couple of questions. They eventually ended up on the platform with the announcers of the carpet for a short interview.

"You both look gorgeous tonight! Congrats on all of you nominations, Beca!" the announcer said.

"Thank you! We are so happy to be here!" Beca responded, smiling.

"We just talked to Jesse and his wife a few minutes ago, they are also very excited for the awards tonight, they were also excited to be able to have a babysitter tonight. What are your kids doing?"

"Yes. Shout out to Stacie for watching our kids all the time so we get to do awesome stuff like this! Our kids are finally old enough to stay home alone, but they said they would be watching this on TV, so hi kids!" Beca said, waving at the camera.

"Well, hopefully they are all enjoying watching you guys, and maybe one day some of them will be able to follow in your foot steps! Enjoy the rest of your night!" The announcer finished as the couple continued to walk into the center. They sat down towards the front with Jesse, Emily, Aubrey, and Benji. After an hour of performances and announcements, they were going to announce Beca's categories.

* * *

"The winner of the Album of the year award goes to… Beca Beale-Mitchel!"

Beca and all of her friends jumped up in celebration. She quickly kissed Chloe and hugged Jesse before making her way up to the stage to accept the award. She accepted it and walked up to the microphone to start her short speech. "Wow. I don't really know what to say other than thank you. This is obviously not the first award I've received, but that does not make it any less special. I have had some unbelievably faithful fans since I started. I want to thank my beautiful wife and kids. Without you guys tolerating the late nights, club performances, and crazy hours, I would not be where I am today in my profession. To Jesse and the rest of our friends for always being there to support me. And to the Barden Bellas for giving me my start, and helping me find the love of my life. Thank you guys, I love you all." Beca blew a kiss to the crowd and made her way back to her seat. Chloe kissed and hugged her again and they sat back down. Beca won a Grammy for her song, and Emily won her Grammy for Best New Artist. After the show, they went over to an after party Katy Perry was hosting. They were all hanging out, drinking and dancing with their friends until almost three o'clock in the morning. They finally stumbled through the door and barely got into their bed.

"Hey I'm proud of you." Chloe said, kissing Beca before they fell asleep.

The next morning, the two of them tiredly made their way down the stairs to find the kids watching some TV show since it was a Saturday morning. "Morning, kids." Beca grumbled.

"Congrats, Mama! You guys looked awesome last night!" Katie said, getting up to hug them.

"Thanks, Love. It was fun to be there. Glad you guys could watch." Beca replied. Chloe had made a cup of coffee and handed it to Beca, who accepted it gratefully.

"What are your plans today?" Chloe asked the three of them.

"I'm going to a movie with Hayden." Benton said.

"Jordan and I are going out with some friends for lunch and a movie in a few hours." Katie said.

"Sounds good. I'm going in to get some work done a little later, but other than that Mom and I are home all day." Beca replied. "And remember to start packing for our trip to Hawaii! We leave next week and it's our last family trip before Katie and Jordan leave for college!"

* * *

"I know you all want to look as attractive as possible but it is literally just a plane. I private plane, I might add, because I wanted to avoid you guys having to go through this. So if you aren't down her in five minutes, I will go on this trip without you!" Beca hollered up the stairs. She was so used to traveling she never cared about her appearance when she flew, but the rest of her family was always ready to take a picture. The downside of this- it took them forever to get ready to go anywhere. A couple minutes later, Chloe came down the stairs carrying her last bag. She was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans with a blouse and her hair in a lose braid.

"Calm down, Love, we're coming." She said to a very impatient Beca.

"Just because we are the only ones that are going to be on the plane doesn't mean we get to leave whenever we want. Why does it even take them this long?" She asked, irritated.

"Babe, remember when they all went through puberty and we had this problem? They just care about how they look in public, and they know more people are paying attention to us now. You know I'm the same way. There is nothing wrong with caring about how you look." Chloe reminded her.

"You're right. I just wish we could leave!" She replied, yelling the last part so her kids would hear.

"We're coming, Mama." Jordan called. She was the first to appear at the top of the stairs, followed by Benton and Katie.

"You kids ready to go?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Of course! Let's get this trip on the road!" Katie replied cheerfully.

They had finally made it to their plane and were getting seated a couple hours later. "Okay kids. Mom and I will be in the front and you guys will be in the back, behind the curtain. You have your own bathroom, snacks, movies, and there's a flight attendant for anything else you may need. We'll probably be sleeping most of the time, even though it should be a relatively short trip. Love you." Chloe instructed as she put her bags in the compartment.

A moment later, their flight attendant appeared to pour Chloe a glass of wine and hand Beca a beer. After they thanked her, they curled up together in their seats and watched out the window as they flew over the ocean. After about five hours, the couple awoke to Benton shaking them. "What is it, bud?" Beca asked tiredly.

"We're here! We just landed!" He said cheerfully. They both yawned and stretched as they got out of their seats and made their way off the plane.

"Okay, we are heading to out hotel to get checked in and all we have planned for tonight is dinner so you guys are free to do whatever you want until then. We have paid for the full package, so you can do anything from eating to spas to water activities and won't have to worry about paying. Tomorrow, we rented a boat for the day, we're all going parasailing and swimming with dolphins together, and we have a surprise for you at the end of the trip. Other than that, just keep your phones and wrist bands on you at all times, and try to stick together. Hopefully we will have the chance to do more than what we've planned as a family, but we understand you guys will want to do as much as possible, so whatever works." Chloe instructed happily after they climbed into the car that had been waiting to take them to the hotel.

"I think you and I should start with a nap." Beca commented tiredly.

"Why don't we go down to the beach? That way I can read and work on my tan and you can sleep." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'm also going to be enjoying some piña coladas, too!" Beca said, making Chloe laugh.

A little bit later, Chloe and Beca were laying on the beach while their kids were off doing who knows what. "I think I need another tea. You want a refill?" Chloe asked, getting up to walk over to the bar.

"Sure. I'll just take a water. Thanks Babe." Beca replied tiredly, handing Chloe her cup.

Chloe made her way over to the bar and asked the bartender for their drinks. She moved over to the other side to wait for him to make them. After a couple of seconds, she noticed a man standing fairly close to her, so she smiled kindly at him. "Nice day to be at the beach, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love this weather. The sun's good for my tan line, too!" She joked.

"You from here?" He asked.

"No just here for a couple of weeks." She responded.

"Well, if you find you don't know what to do while you're here, I could give you my number so you can call me?" He offered, continuing to move closer to her.

Chloe was about to politely decline his offer when Beca came up and squeezed her way between them, saying not too quietly, "Sorry, Buddy, but this woman belongs to someone other than you, mainly me and I suggest you keep your hands, phone number, and anything else away from her if you know what's good for you." With that, she grabbed the drinks the bar tender had just handed her and gently pulled Chloe towards their spot on the beach.

"Easy there, Beale-Mitchel." Chloe said, half serious, half joking.

"I come over to see if you need any help and get the pleasure of witnessing some freak practically laying on my wife, surrounded by about five other guys, wishing they were that freak. Then, I heard him try to give you his number and I had to step in. Beca replied.

"Beca, hush. He was just flirting and I didn't shut him down right away. Sometimes it's nice to get attention from people other than you. I know you know what I mean." Chloe challenged.

"What, you think I just wander around looking for guys to give me unwanted attention while you are sitting a hundred feet away?" Beca returned.

"Beca, I am not looking to fight with you. Now calm down, he was harmless and I am obviously in love with you and no one else. Let's not take this any further. We are supposed to be enjoying our trip, not doing this." Chloe responded calmly, grabbing Beca's hand.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I have no place to argue in this fight and I know you love, me. That's all that matters." Beca concluded.

"Hey, forgiveness is a thing. And I have forgiven you. As long as you don't give me a reason to doubt the trust I have for you, there is nothing between us and you know that. Now, stop beating yourself up, and stop getting so jealous, although I really love it when you get protective of me, and let's just enjoy our getaway." They leaned in to kiss each other and turned to lay back down in their own chairs, soaking in the sun and relishing in their love.

* * *

"Okay, kids. Everyone on the boat. We have food, drinks, and plenty to do. So no more complaining, stalling, or anything else. Let's go!" Beca ordered to her family who was standing at the dock, hesitating to get on board.

"Mama, we get to ride on the boat all the time at home. But what we don't get to do at home is hike up volcanoes, or surf, or eat cool food! Why do we have to waste a whole day doing exactly what we do at home all the time?" Jordan wined.

"That's enough, guys." Chloe reprimanded, "First of all, this is something Mama and I picked for us to do as a family. Second of all, We are on this trip for several weeks, leaving you plenty of time to do all of the things you just listed. Not to mention, this is one of the only family days we planned on our family trip and you two are graduating from high school and leaving us in a month, so you will all get on this boat, smile, have fun, and enjoy spending time with your family. Understood?" She questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." They all muttered in unison as they trudged onto the boat.

"Now, I know we go on the boat all the time, but this time we get to travel out into the ocean and over to a super cool island where they do parasailing, hiking, and have a really cool tiki restaurant." Beca added as she untied the boat and they headed off for their day of family time.

* * *

"Well, it was a bitch in the beginning, but that ended up being a really fun day, and we got plenty of awesome pictures!" Beca said excitedly to Chloe as they got ready for bed that night.

"It was good, I'm really glad we decided to take this trip since the girls are leaving so soon. And, I think it's been good for you and I to reconnect without the stress of work and publicists and all of that stressful crap." Chloe agreed.

"It's going to be so weird not having Jordan and Katie tormenting Benton." Beca commented.

"True, but things are getting busier for the two of us, it's kind of good timing, you know? I mean, you'll be kicking off your festivals by next summer and I'm going to be working on my book. And along with all of that comes interviews, press releases, photo shoots for the both of us, not to mention we'll have Benton's graduation and all of that this coming year." Chloe listed.

"Well as long as I have you, all of that crazy stuff will be no big deal." Beca whispered as she grabbed Chloe's waist and kissed her softly. "Chloe Beale-Mitchel, you bring immeasurable joy to my heart, you have raised three extravagantly amazing children, and you have simultaneously lead a miraculous career while encouraging me with mine. I will never know how you do it, because I know when I try to be half as great as you are, I fail every damn time. But you handle everything with grace and love, even all of my screw ups and idiocy. I cannot for a second understand why I ever forgot what I had and tried to seek something else, but I am promising you with one hundred percent confidence that I will never again question anything as long as I have you and I will never again do anything to jeopardize what I have with you. I love you so, so much and I will always love you."

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes with tears in her own. "Oh, Beca, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Beca?" Chloe called as she walked into their small, two bedroom apartment._

 _"I'm in here!" Beca yelled tiredly. She had left work early because her ankles were swollen so much, she couldn't tell the difference between her feet and her calves, and her head hurt so much she was considering stabbing herself because that might hurt less._

 _Chloe walked into their bedroom to find her wife (who looked like hell) laying on the bed with three pillows under her feet and two ice packs on her head. She giggled slightly at the sight, knowing Beca was in no mood to be made fun of, but what was the harm of snapping a quick photo before she knew she was there? After taking the picture, she walked over to her wife and sat on the bed, reaching over to massage one of her feet._

 _"Why in the hell did I ever agree to carry our child? Why in the hell would anyone let me do this? Why, Chlo?" Beca complained._

 _"I know, Babe. But you're doing great and it won't be long before we get to hold our precious little angle." Chloe comforted. "How can I help? Do you want something to eat? Or we could watch a movie, or take a nap." Chloe suggested._

 _"Just come lay here with me while I attempt to sleep. This little human growing inside of me must be really damn cute to make all of this pain worth it." Beca stated._

 _"I know, but believe me, if he or she is related to you, there is no chance he or she will be anything less than perfect." She whispered softly as she laid on the other side of Beca so she could hold her._

 _"You are the greatest thing to ever exists, Chloe Beale-Mitchel. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so, so much." Beca said to her wife as she slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"We're a pretty good team, aren't we?" Beca asked as they lay in a similar position to the night before they discovered they were having twins.

"Absolutely fantastic." Chloe replied.

They spent the rest of the trip enjoying their time together and with their kids, living out adventures and the love they shared for each other until it was time to return to the reality of life, love, concerts, books, jobs, and graduation.

 **A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What did you think about the trip? And Beca being jealous, once again? How about the flashback with pregnant Beca? Please review and stay tuned for updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to go on a little tiny rant so bare with me for a second... I have received very little feedback be it favorites, follows, or reviews (good or bad) for this story in a very long time, leading me to believe no one is reading or enjoying it. That said, I'm questioning whether or not I should continue. I love writing, but I want people to enjoy it and tell me if they do or want me to change anything. So, thank you to the few people who have reviewed and followed or favorited the story. But I my be ending it soon provided that people continue to not give any feedback at all. Thanks...**

"Chlo! They're over there!" Beca said, pulling an energetic Chloe towards their friends seated in the crowd.

"I see them!" She replied as they made their way through the crowd to their friends. It was the day Jordan, Katie, Dayton, Hayden, and Mark were graduating from high school and all of their family and friends had arrived at the outdoor amphitheater to celebrate the occasion. Chloe, Beca, and Benton made it to where all of the parents and the rest of the kids were sitting. Once they sat down, Renee and Rachel ran through the sea of legs to climb up on Beca and Chloe's laps. They were very excited to see their favorite aunts since they didn't get to see them as often as the bigger kids.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this year's graduation class of Woodgrove Academy!" The principle said excitedly into the microphone. She waited a few minutes for the crowd to settle down before she continued. "We have over three hundred students graduating from our private school today and we are very excited that you are all here to share this momentous occasion with us! Without further ado, the graduating class of 2030!" She announced as the class made their way from back stage to the seats directly in front of the stage where they would wait to hear their name called and receive their diploma.

"Do you see them?" Beca questioned excitedly.

"There's Dayton!" Stacie almost yelled while Benji and Jesse stood up and whooped and hollered, much to Aubrey's dismay.

"I see Katie and Jordan! Right behind Hayden!" Chloe said cheerfully as she took pictures with her ginormous camera. Beca had always insisted their phones had the best camera and they were easier to use but Chloe never went to a special occasion like this one without her digital camera.

"And Mark towards the back!" Aubrey added.

"Our babies are all grown up!" Emily exclaimed.

They soon quieted down after the students started getting called up individually, mostly because Aubrey (and Beca to some degree) were embarrassed of the commotion being caused by the row of friends that would not stop yelling and squealing.

"Hayden Applebaum." She walked up the stairs and across the stage, pausing for Emily to take a picture when she heard her name called.

After about ten other students, Jordan was called, followed by Katie. The section of Beale-Mitchel's and friends went wild, just as they had for Hayden, and did again for Dayton. And celebrated again after Mark's name had been called. When the long ceremony was over, the group walked around to the side of the stage to meet the graduates. As they made their appearance, they once again yelled and cheered and rushed to hug all of them as Emily, Chloe, and Aubrey tried to take as many pictures as possible. "We are so unbelievably proud of you kiddos and we are feeling very bitter-sweet that you are all grown up and ready to go to college." Jesse said.

"Now, we know you all want to go celebrate with you friends, so go out and have fun. We will all be meeting up at The Meatball for dinner at six and then you munchkins must report to the Beale-Mitchel home for more hugs and embarrassing picture slideshows." Beca added.

"We love you have fun!" Stacie yelled as they kids moved to hug their parents and head off to their cars to party with their friends.

"So, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant at 5:30. I reserved their backroom, we'll get their presents set up before they arrive. Beca, Stacie, and I will be setting up for the party all afternoon. Feel free to drop by to hang out or help during the day. And remember not to mention anything about relatives and other surprises we have planned!" Chloe announced to the remaining adults. Once everyone was clear on the plan, they split up to head to their destinations. Beca and Chloe had decided to take Renee, Rachel, Cassie, and Brad with them and Stacie to give the parents some time without little kids and because they missed having younger kids in the house.

"Okay, kidds, follow Aunt Beca to the backyard so you can help her set up the decorations while Aunt Chloe and I get food ready!" Stacie instructed.

"I can't believe their all so grown up, it was like just yesterday we all had infants and were trying to figure out what to do with them. And now, we have teenagers, most of whom are about to move out!" Chloe sighed as she and Stacie made their way to the kitchen.

"I know. We really have had some great times over the years. I remember we practically lived here at least the first year of our kids' lives so we could help each other out. You guys had twins, it was just me and Dayton, Benji was practically useless since he still couldn't get over the fact that he had Emily never mind a kid with her, and Aubrey was way to stressed mostly about how laid back Jesse was." Stacie laughed, looking back at the memories they had.

"We found some home videos of all of us. Beca put them together to show at the party." Chloe responded, getting the food out to start putting it together.

"I can't wait to see those! We all looked so young and energetic and tired at the same time." Stacie replied excitedly.

"Damn, we used to have some fun! Remember leaving a couple at home with all the kids to take turns going out and get hammered?" Chloe replied, laughing at the memory of usually leaving Benji and Jesse and sometimes Beca home while everyone else went out to party all night.

"You know, pretty soon we're going to be the ones watching the kids when our kids want a break from our grandkids." Stacie reminded her.

"It makes me feel so old, but I can't wait to spoil some grandkids. Our kids get annoyed when I try to spoil them too much!" Chloe replied.

Outside in the backyard, the kids were stringing lights through the trees and around the patio while Beca set up a projector and screen to show pictures and videos and a small DJ booth were she would play a playlist she has already preset. "Brad, when your done with the lights over there, would you go into the pool house and start bringing out the tables for Aunt Chloe and Stacie to put the food on?" She thanked him when he agreed.

After a few hours of decorating and preparing, Chloe walked outside to round everyone up. "Alright lovelies, it's time to come in and get ready for dinner. You kids can use the three guest bathrooms on the upstairs level and your clothes are all laid out on the bed in the room at the end of the hall, Beca you need to shower and I already put your dress out. Aunt Stacie and I will be downstairs if anyone needs any help getting ready. All of the girls need to have us brush and do your hair understood?" She instructed. This was certainly not her first time getting her wife and several kids ready to leave to go somewhere all at once, and in a timely fashion. They all filed inside to do what they were told. After an hour, everyone was ready to leave and The adults divided everyone up into the two cars and the group headed to the restaurant to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

"There's our graduates!" Jesse cried as the teenagers walked into the backroom of the Italian restaurant. The people already at the table stood to hug and congratulate them all over again.

"Can we eat? I'm starving. No one would let me eat all day since we were coming here!" Benton exclaimed, earning a light slap from his girlfriend and a laugh from everyone else.

"Yes! Come sit and we will order our food." Chloe directed the kids to their seats and the server showed up to take everyone's orders.

After about an hour of eating and reminiscing old times, Beca stood up to address everyone. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming today. Stacie, Emily, Benji, Jesse, Aubrey, and of course my beautiful wife Chloe, thank you all for having such amazing kids and allowing all of us to be a part of each other's lives. That is not a privilege many get and I am forever grateful. To Fat Amy, Bumper, Cynthia-Rose, Genevieve, Mallory, and Amanda, thank you for constantly being there whenever one of our kids needed anything, or a parent needed comfort because a child was driving us crazy. Thank you to Benton, Brad, Renee, Cassie and Rachel, you all have been remarkable siblings to all of these fine adults and have taught all of us so much over the years. I know you have been the ones to make your siblings or girlfriend laugh when they needed it or been that shoulder they needed to cry on. And as a mom, I am so grateful they could have people as amazing as all of you to spend time with when they either didn't want to or couldn't come to one of us. Lastly, thank you so very much to Dayton, Mark, Katie, Jordan, and Hayden for being you. You four were born so close to each other and we as a collective group had absolutely no idea what we were doing. Despite our failures and struggles, you four have turned into some pretty smarty, talented, and successful adults. You guys are our life and I am so thankful I get to know you all on such a personal level. We are all so proud of you." She raised her wine glass and the rest of the adults followed suit, yelling 'cheers' and 'congrats' to the four graduates.

Standing up to Beca, Chloe continued the speech. "Now, to show you all how proud we are of you and to give you a little something to take with you to college, us parents got you all a present. Before you open them I want to say this: You may never leave this area, or you may end up half way across the world. But you must remember this: In this room are sitting several adults that love you all very very much. If you need a laugh, a shoulder to cry on, someone to take you shopping, advice, or just someone to confide in, we are all either just a phone call away or a plane away or whatever it takes to get to you. It is your foundation of this family that has supported you through the beginning years of your lives, and it will be the same foundation to support you through the rest of your lives." She concluded and everyone raised their glasses once again.

Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily got up and walked to the wall where the presents were leaning and brought them over to their respective children. The five graduates hurriedly opened their presents. Jordan received a brand new set of headphones and a laptop made specially for mixing and editing songs, along with a note from Beca saying she would always have a job at Legacy Records. Mark received the keys to his own Mustang after he had drooled over his dad's for years. Katie received two plane tickets and movie passes to see her favorite actor in a movie that was getting adapted from her all time favorite book in a couple of months in New York with Dayton, along with a note from Chloe and Beca telling her to have as much fun as possible, but not to do anything they wouldn't do. Dayton was excited to open his present and find season tickets to box seats for the Giants and a pass to be on the field. Lastly, Hayden found a receipt for a rental space that included art supplies so she would be able to pursue her love for art in a private loft.

"W-What… How… But like huh?" Jordan finally said, making everyone else laugh.

"Happy graduation!" Aubrey responded cheerfully.

"You guys deserve to do or have something that you will always remember, something uniquely special to you. We are grateful we can afford to do stuff like this and we want you to always have this memory." Benji added.

"Well thank you!" Jordan exclaimed finally, jumping up to hug her moms. The other four followed suit and pretty soon everyone was hugging all over again.

"We also have one more thing." Emily called once the group had settled. "You three girls are going on a spa day together while you boys are getting a personal tour of the NASCAR museum and getting driven around a race track with a driver. Then, we are treating you adorable couples to dinner and a movie. Just your bonus, 'hey congrats you earned a break' kind of gift." This was greeted by another round of 'thank yous' and hugs.

"Now let's go party!" Jesse said finally, ready to move on to the next activity planned. The parents paid for the meal and they all headed to the Beale-Mitchel home.

"Surprise!" Chloe's family yelled as the family walked into the house. Jordan and Katie stopped, in compete shock that their family would fly from Georgia all the way to LA to see them

"Grandma? Grandpa? Uncle Bryan and Aunt Claudia! Nick and Mallory!" Jordan exclaimed finally, running up to hug her grandparents, aunt and uncle, and cousins. Beca had never really gotten along with her family and they had a difficult time coming to terms with her and Chloe being together, causing Beca to break off communications when they moved to LA. The kids had met her mom a couple of times, but they didn't know anyone else from her side, so the whole family had gotten very close to the Beale's.

"There's our awesome grandkids! We are so proud of you two!" Their grandma, Heather cooed as she hugged her three grandchildren.

"So this is your last surprise. We wanted them to come for the ceremony, but it didn't work out, but they're here for the party!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

"This is awesome! I'm so glad to see all of you! It's been a while." Katie said.

After many greetings and hugs, everyone made it out to the backyard where all their friends were and the party began.

"Attention everyone! We would like to call these five beautiful children of ours up here for a sappy speech." Beca said on the microphone. They made it to where their parents were standing and waited for whatever is was they had to say as Chloe took the mic.

"We have prepared a short slideshow of these guys growing up before we send them off into the world. I just want to say, on the behalf of all of us, once again how proud we are of you and how much we love all of you." When she finished talking, Jesse hit 'play' on the video and it started showing baby pictures of the kids individually and together. Everyone laughed at the picture of Katie throwing birthday cake at Jordan's face and the next one of a seven year old Dayton tackling Hayden as they played football in the park. After the pictures, they showed a video of Chloe sitting on the floor in the kitchen, helping Katie learn to walk, then it changed to a video of Jesse showing all of the kids how to throw a football. The last video they showed was one of Jesse, Aubrey, Beca, Emily, Benji, Stacie, Benton, Katie, Jordan, Dayton, Hayden, and Mark (all about six month to a year and a half) sitting on the patio while Chloe walked around with the camera and recorded them all interacting as fairly new parents. When the video was over, Chloe, Beca, Emily, and Aubrey were besides themselves with tears, so Stacie took the mic to finish the speech. "Well, obviously we are all very emotional, but I think that pretty much sums up how much fun we've all had watching these crazy people grow up. Thank you all for coming."

That night, Beca and Chloe were laying in each other's arms. "How did this all happen? Just yesterday you were standing in my shower trying to get me to sing your lady jam." Beca giggled at the memory.

"You wanna know something?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Beca asked, turning to face Chloe.

"I was totally checking you out." Chloe said, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You weren't being stealth about it. It's not like I wasn't checking you out either." Beca replied.

"I love you. You are so amazing and still as hot as that day in the shower, if not hotter." Chloe said lovingly.

"Yeah, right!" Beca replied.

"Oh, come on you know you're still sexy." Chloe responded.

"Well it's hard to compete with your sexy ass." Beca replied, kissing Chloe.

* * *

"Kids! Breakfast!" Beca called up the stairs as she and Chloe finished plating the gourmet breakfast they had made.

"Morning sleepy heads! Ready for a fun family day?" Chloe asked cheerfully, walking around the counter to hug all of them.

"Why couldn't it have started three hours from now?" Benton asked groggily.

"Because this is our last day before your sisters move into college and we want to spend as much time together as we can." Beca replied.

"I can't believe my babies are leaving me!" Chloe said, starting to tear up.

Beca hugged her from the side. "It's okay, Chlo. At least we still have squirt here for another year.

"Technically, you have me for one more day. I'm not moving into my dorm until Monday." Jordan reminded them.

"So what are we doing today?" Katie wondered as she shoved pancakes in her mouth.

"We're going to go shopping in Beverly Hills so you girls can find some clothes to take with you, and we made reservations at One Pico, then we are going to have our photographer take some family photos of us and we are going to have a picnic on the beach while we watch the sun go down and eat dinner." Beca explained.

"And no one will complain about the pictures. I've already heard enough of that from your mom." Chloe warned.

"Sounds like fun." Jordan replied. They all hurried to finish up their food and get ready so they could drive to Hollywood.

"Okay guys you each get $100 to spend on clothes and if you want more from that, you're going to have to get Mom to get all girly and talk me into paying for something that 'just looks too cute to handle!'" Beca instructed, teasingly mocking Chloe as she gave them money. Of course, this earned her a light slap from her wife.

"And since this is a family day, we are staying together." Chloe reminded. With that, they were headed down Santa Monica Boulevard, going in and out of shops while the kids found clothes. Even though it was a family day and they were all together, Beca and Chloe still acted like they were in their own little world. If they weren't helping one of the kids find a different size or helping them try something on, they were holding hands and goofing around, trying on crazy hats and sneaking kisses. After shopping, they headed to Santa Monica to eat and have family pictures taken. Most of the pictures were goofy and involved them all chasing each other around, throwing sand and tackling each other, but they got a couple serious ones. After flipping through them on the photographer's camera, Chloe decided that she wanted all of them printed but the ones of them acting crazy were by far her favorites. (Beca didn't care what picture ended up above their fireplace, she was just happy to be with her kids and wife for another day.)

As they sat on the blanket, watching the sun set, and eating their food, Chloe leaned into Beca and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This is not the last day we're going to be able to do stuff like this, Babe. It's going to be okay." Beca reminded her.

"I know. I'm just sad our babies are so grown up it's like I blinked and it happened. I always thought the people warning me to enjoy the days where I was so exhausted I couldn't think straight and I had a teething baby, one with colic, and one that wouldn't sleep were crazy, but I would do anything to relive those days.

"I know, Babe. But getting to say goodbye to this chapter of our lives means saying hello to a new chapter." Beca said softly.

"You're right and I know it. I'm just a little sad." Chloe responded.

"So am I. We have each other for that." Beca replied.

"I love you." Chloe leaned over to kiss Beca.

"I love you too, so so much." Beca kissed her back.

* * *

Katie woke up to the soft knocking on her door. She turned to look at the clock to see in was two o'clock in the morning. "What?" She asked groggily. A shadow appeared in the doorway and made its way over to the bed. She recognized the petite figure as her sister's.

"I can't sleep. Tomorrow you leave for college and I leave the next day, and then it's just life." Jordan whispered.

Katie sat up and made room for Jordan so they could sit next to each other. "I know what you mean. I can't believe we are about to move out. And leave poor Benton behind with moms." She replied, laughing at the thought of him all alone with their crazy mothers.

"So you remember that day when we were five and Mama took us out of school and got Benton from preschool and took us to the park without Mom knowing? We played catch and Mama got in the sandbox with us and pushed us on the swings." Jordan reminisced.

"And then we got home and Mom was waiting for us." Katie added, laughing at the memory. "She was so pissed and Mama being Mama, she tried to be a bad ass about it and explain no one could keep her from taking her kids out of school."

"But Mom gave her _that_ look and Mama crumbled. That was one of the best memories I have. I mean, Mama probably thought nothing of it. She just came and got us and took us to the park to play, but it was so fun knowing we were doing something we shouldn't and getting to spend that extra time with her." Jordan replied.

"And eventually Mom caved and they made it a tradition to randomly pull us out of school one day every year to got do something like shop, or see a movie, or go to the beach." Katie continued.

"I'm glad you and I are close. I like having a twin, even though we really don't look that much alike." Jordan said, gesturing to her brunette hair and short body and Katie's red hair and long, skinny body.

"I don't know how its possible, but you do look a lot like Mama and I look a lot like Mom." Katie agreed. At that, they saw another shadow appear in the doorway and watched a very sleepy Benton make his way across the room.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here and we were just talking about old memories." Jordan replied.

"We are never at a shortage of crazy memories when we have moms like ours." He agreed.

Jordan giggled. "Remember the time Mama brought Bailey home as a Valentine's Day present for Mom?" she asked.

"How could I forget that day? Katie was sick with the flu, you would not stop crying about something, and I was bouncing off the walls because my birthday was in two days and Mama had left Mom alone with the three of us all day while she was at work. Mama had been up the night before between Katie throwing up and my nightmares and for whatever reason she let Mama sleep. So at the end of the day, Mama walks in with a puppy and Mom lost it." He laughed.

"Mama walked in all happy saying surprise and happy valentine's day! And all she saw was the three of us driving each other crazy and Mom standing in the kitchen crying and screaming a puppy is the very last thing she needs in her life." Benton replied.

"I've never seen Mama go into good-wife mode so fast before." Katie giggles.

"Nothing will ever beat the time when Mom and Mama totally ruined your eighth birthday party though, Benton." Jordan suddenly recalled.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that day. Everything went great until someone told them I had a crush on Rosie Valery from my class and they started running around trying to get us to dance together. Pretty soon, everyone was saying I had cooties and I'm pretty sure the only ones that ended up on the dance floor were moms." Benton replied.

"That was priceless." Katie agreed.

"I'm gonna miss this. Our late night talks, our covering for each other when we sneak out. These are good times and it's all gonna be different now." Jordan said sadly.

"At least we did get to have the experiences we did. I mean we are the only three people on the planet that know what it's like to have our moms as moms and as crazy as they are, that's pretty awesome." Benton replied.

"You're right, little bro. It's pretty awesome." Katie agreed. After talking and reminiscing a little more, they all eventually feel asleep on Katie's queen sized bed.

Chloe found them all sleeping on the bed the next morning and ran to get Beca to show her. "Look at them. So close and loving. We did good." She said, holding Beca in her arms.

"We sure did." Beca agreed.

 **A/N: Please, guys let me know what you are thinking. I have a lot planned and would like to share it with you, but I'm going to need some feedback (good or bad!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted again in a while. Please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

"Babe, I'm going to the store. Do you need me to get anything in particular?" Chloe asked as she poked her head through Beca's open office door. She paused when she saw Beca n the phone with her finger in the air, signaling she was almost done.

"Great. Yes, I can fly out there next week, and we will discuss a new contract. No I don't think that should be a problem. Okay. Thank you." Beca spoke into the phone and then hung up. "Sorry about that, love. What's up?" She wondered, patting her lap for Chloe to sit in it.

Chloe walked over and sat in her lap, pausing to kiss her wife, and repeating her question. "I'm going to the store. Would you like me to get you anything in particular?"

"Just your sexy ass." Beca teased.

"Haha. Anything other than that?" Chloe responded, laughing at her wife's smirk.

"No. I don't think so. What time will you be home?"

"I should take about an hour. Who were you on the phone with?"

"One of the managers of an artist we are going to sign for the festivals. I'm going to fly out there next week and negotiate contracts and all of that boring stuff with them while I'm over there to work on the New York branch of our record company." Beca explained.

"Sounds good. I'm going to miss you though." Chloe replied.

"I'm going to miss you too, but someone has to make sure Benton doesn't burn the house down, and I know you have a lot going on with work right now." Beca replied sadly.

"Oh the horrors of being a responsible adult with a job and child." Chloe joked.

"I know! Speaking of being responsible, I know you want to work on your book more, so I got in touch with a publisher that works with celebrities and she wants to meet with you about your ideas. She can meet you whenever works for you, and I was thinking you could take a trip back to Georgia or to a resort somewhere for a week or two so you can really spend some time by yourself working on the book. I can stay here with Benton, and you could do it during a break in school or something if you felt like that was necessary." Beca suggested.

"I would love that! Thank you so much for doing that for me! I really want to get working on it, and I think taking some time off could really help me make some progress." Chloe said excitedly. "Well I'm off to the store. I'll be back soon to make dinner. Love you." She kissed Beca and stood up, leaving to go to the store.

"Babe, I'm back from the store! Would you like to come help me make dinner?" Chloe called upstairs as she walked in the door.

She heard a rustling and quick footsteps followed by the sound of her wife's voice as she called, "Absolutely! Benton won't be home until it's ready, by the way."

"Okay. Here, you chop these vegetables, and I'll cook the chicken." Chloe said, handing her the vegetables and a knife. "I was thinking we could go visit Katie this coming weekend before you go to New York and see our other daughter? I already talked to her and she's got a pretty light schedule and we don't have any other plans."

"Sounds like a good plan. Looking forward to seeing my favorite kid!" Beca joked.

"What's this about your favorite kid?" Benton asked, gesturing to himself as he walked into the house from the front door.

Chloe put down the food she was working on and walked over to hug him. "Mama and I are going to see Katie at college this weekend." She explained, laughing at his reaction.

"She is so not the favorite kid!" He protested.

Beca laughed, "You're right." She paused for a moment, noticing Benton anticipating her telling him he was the favorite, "Jordan is our favorite child."

Beca and Chloe both exploded in laughter at the sight of Benton's face. "Oh come on, B, you know we don't have favorites." Chloe confirmed.

"That's right, we only get to have favorites when the other two are driving us up the wall." Beca joked. "Anyway, you are welcome to come with us to see her. How is Hayden?" She wondered, changing the subject as she and Chloe returned to making dinner and Benton sat at the counter.

"She's fine, we just hung out at her house." He replied casually.

Chloe exchanged a glance with Beca. "And Emily or Benji were there correct?" She wondered.

"Well Benji was there for a while. He got home from work a couple hours after I went over there."

"A couple of hours?" Chloe said, a little too loudly, "Benton, that is not a part of the rules we agreed on when it came to you and your girlfriend!" Chloe was getting more excited about the situation, and Benton looked to Beca for help.

"Your mom is right, Benton. We all agreed you two weren't allowed to be a lone in the house for more than an hour and never in each others' rooms with the door closed." Beca backed Chloe up, but sent her a look to warn her to cool off before she and Benton got into it.

"Guys, I'm 17 now! I think I can be trusted to be alone with my girlfriend for more than an hour without doing something stupid! You were never like this with the twins!" Benton replied, frustrated.

"First of all, we were even stricter with them about being with boys, and second of all, you know we don't make unreasonable rules and we only do these things to protect you. I also don't like your tone." Beca said with a warning note. She knew this wasn't going to end well, especially because Chloe and Benton could never have an argument without screaming at each other and she always had to clean up the mess.

"You are so full of shit, Mom. Everyone knows you both let Katie and Jordan do whatever they wanted and you just don't want to let your last kid go. I can't believe you two of all people can tell me how to handle my relationship with my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"That's it, Benton Anthony Beale-Mitchel! You get your ass upstairs right now. You will not speak to me of your mom like that! We will talk after you have had some time to think about your language and your disrespect, never mind your negligence of the rules!" Chloe practically screamed at him before he could get another word out.

Benton jumped out of his chair and stormed up stairs, leaving two very shocked women standing in the kitchen. "What was that all about? Breaking our rules and talking to us like that?" Beca wondered.

"When did that ever become okay? That kid has another thing coming if he thinks he is going to get away with less than a month of being grounded! And I hop he had a good time with his girlfriend because he won't be seeing her for quite a while!" Chloe said loudly, still ready to be in a screaming match.

Chloe had never been able to properly communicate with Benton when they were fighting. It was the same way with Beca and Jordan. Somehow, they never really seemed to have problems with Katie, but it was always quite the battle with the other two.

Beca walked over and started rubbing Chloe's back. "Well, first of all, you are not talking to him until you have both cooled off, you know what would happen if you didn't. And besides, I think this may be something I should handle anyway. We also need to figure out how to handle this together, so he doesn't get different messages from the two of us.

"Chloe sighed. You're right. I don't know what it is about that child, but I can never seem to handle our arguments properly. I think you should go up and talk to him. He needs to know he can't talk to us like that, but he mostly needs to understand our rules are there for a reason and it is unacceptable to break them."

"You're right. So, should we ground him? Take away his driving privileges? Ban him from seeing Hayden?" Beca questioned.

"I think we should ground him for two weeks, no leaving the house without our permission, and no Hayden." Chloe suggested.

"How about ten days?" Beca returned.

"That's fair. You go talk to him and I'll finish dinner." Chloe replied, turning to finish preparing the food while Beca ventured up the stairs to talk some sense into her son.

After Benton stormed upstairs, he immediately pulled out his laptop and called his sisters on a video call to see what they thought of the situation. "Hey little bro! What's up?" He heard Katie say excitedly, with a similar greeting from Jordan.

"I just got in a huge fight with Moms!" Benton exclaimed, frustrated.

"What happened?" Jordan wondered.

"I went to see Hayden today and no one else was home and-"

"Wait, you broke the one rule moms enforce?" Katie interjected.

"Well, Benji got home after I was there for a couple of hours, and that's what I told moms and they totally freaked out on me." He continued.

"I'm not surprised, that's like the only rule they've ever truly enforced. Did Mom do her thing where she totally loses it on you like Mama does with me?" Jordan wondered, knowing what it was like to not see eye to eye with one of their parents.

"Yeah. She was screaming at me and telling me I couldn't talk to them like I was. Ten I got sent to my room, so I guess I'm just waiting up here until one of them comes to tell me my punishment."

"Well why were you with Hayden when no one else was home? I mean, you knew you would get in trouble." Katie questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, I think it's a stupid rule and I just wanted to hang out with her for a few hours but no one was home. I should've just told Moms that Benji was there." Benton explained.

"No you shouldn't have, dummy, you know one of them would have checked with Benji and then you would have been in even more trouble than you are now." Katie reminded him.

"But what did you guys do? You didn't have sex, did you?" Jordan wondered.

"No, but even if we did it's not a big deal." Benton argued.

"B, she's 18 now, Moms are just protecting you from any possible trouble until you're 18, too. Not to mention the fact that our families are so close and if something were to happen with the two of you, it could really damage the relationship." Katie warned.

"Moms didn't care about this kind of stuff when you two were living here!" Benton returned.

"Yeah they did! Remember when I dated Brad before I started dating Mark? They were even worse because they didn't really know him or his parents!" Jordan protested.

"And when I started dating Dayton, and when Jordan started dating Mark, Mama basically threatened to kill both of them if they hurt us and we could only be with them for an hour if we weren't at one of our houses with constant parental supervision. They didn't let us go out with them until we had been dating them for a year and a half!" Katie added.

"Give them a break, Benton, they just want to protect you and this is really the only thing they care about. Besides, Katie and I would have been in worse trouble than you're about to be in, I promise." Jordan agreed.

"Yeah, grounded for life." Benton grumbled.

"Only a little bit less than your lifetime." Benton heard Beca say from behind him. "Hi my loves. I love you and want to talk to you both, but right now Benton and I need some time to talk, call you later?" She asked her daughters. She ended the call when the both agreed and sat down on Benton's bed so she was eye-to-eye with him.

"Can you not be unreasonable about this whole thing?" Benton whined.

"Son, I will be just as reasonable as you are. You get to choose if you want to act like a 17 year old, or a 7 year old, and I will punish accordingly." She paused, "Which will it be?" She questioned.

"17 year old." Benton mumbled.

"Okay, then we are going to have an adult discussion. What exactly is going on with you to make you think you can talk to me and Mom like that?" She wondered.

"Nothing. I was just mad because you guys freak out over nothing all the time, and this was no different." He responded.

"You and I both know that is not true. Mom and I are very relaxed about most of the things you do, and you usually don't get that upset over aa disagreement. Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" She pried.

Benton sighed, knowing his mom wasn't going to let up until he told her what was bothering him. "I know you and Mom don't want me alone with Hayden because you don't want us having sex, especially because she's 18 and I'm 17, but you don't get it."

"Get what?"

"What it's like to be a guy trying to spend time with his girlfriend. Or even what it's like to be interested in the opposite sex." He finished.

Beca laughed softly. "Oh I see what this is about, you are having a hard time seeing what your mom and I could possibly know about how you feel and what is going on in your mind right now, so how could we possibly be able to tell you what you can and can't do. Am I close?" She asked.

Benton nodded in reply. "Well, let me tell you a little something," Beca continued speaking when Benton made it clear he didn't want to add anything. "You happen to be sitting next to a person who had relationships with both sexes throughout high school, not to mention the fact that being in love with someone involves the same feelings and emotions no matter what gender is involved. I know you don't want to hear this, but Mom and I have a very loving relationship, and I want to jump her bones just as much as you want to jump Hayden's. Even more so, probably. So I know what it's like to feel separated from what you want most and have rules in you relationships." She laughed at the look on Benton's face when she talked about having sex with Chloe.

"You know, Mom and I lived with her parents between my sophomore and junior years of college. We had been together for about a two and a half year by then, and I'm just going to say neither one of us were virgins and leave it at that. Anyway, Her parents are obviously very supportive of our relationship, but we were never even allowed to be on the same floor of the house together unless another member of the family was there. So, you want to talk about being restricted from spending time with the one you love? Try only being able to kiss your girlfriend when one of your parents was watching you like a hawk."

"Okay, fair enough, but I still don't understand why we can't be in the house together unless someone else is home. You of all people should understand how horrible that is." Benton countered.

"You are absolutely right, but there is a difference between being a seventeen year old still living at home and being a twenty-one year old staying in your girlfriend's house between semesters in college. We don't make rules to hold you back or just because we feel like it. These rules are to protect you, and Hayden. And we have to keep in mind the entire situation. Hayden's parents are our best friends after all. So, you can hate it all you want, but you are not allowed to break this rule again until you are out of this house, understood?" Beca waited for Benton to nod slowly, accepting his defeat.

"Good, but you did break the rule, and you had a horrible attitude when you were talking to me and Mom. So, you are grounded for ten days. You are not allowed to leave the house for any reason unless we approve it, you must tell us where you are at all times if you do leave the house, and no Hayden while you are grounded. I'm sorry, I know it sucks, but breaking rules and being disrespectful comes with consequences." Beca didn't like punishing her kids, but she hated the parents that let their kids get away with everything. "And you need to apologize to Mom, Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." Benton replied as he slowly got up from his bed to make his way down stairs.

Once he made it to the kitchen with Beca close behind, Benton walked over to Chloe and hugged her. "I'm mad at both of you. I hate this stupid rule and I am really upset that you won't let me see my girlfriend, but I'm sorry I upset you."

"Thanks, Bud. I'm sorry I got so upset with you. Now sit, it's time to eat." Chloe replied, gesturing for Benton and Beca to help move food to the table.

"So, since Mama and I are going to see your sister this weekend, what will you be doing?" Chloe wondered while she helped herself to some food.

"Well since I'm under house arrest, I will probably just play video games." Benton replied.

"Well, Mr. Drama king, you could come with us." Beca suggested.

"I think I will pass on the whole moms and daughter meet up thing." Benton said sarcastically.

"Your loss." Chloe replied, laughing at her son's antics.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Did Chloe and Benton react appropriately? How about Chloe and Benton having trouble getting along? Do you think anything will happen when Beca goes to New York? Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I'm also really sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to update and didn't have a lot of time to write more. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"Beca…Beca…Beca we need to get going." Chloe laughed between kisses. She and Beca had been finishing packing and trying to say goodbye to each other.

"I don't wanna leave you." Beca whined, trying to kiss Chloe again.

"Beca, if you don't quit this and get going, you're going to miss your flight!" Chloe laughed again at her wife's antics as she tried to push her away.

"Fine, fine I'll go. But I'll be back in town as soon as I can and we are going to visit our other daughter when I get back!" Beca replied, defeated as she grabbed her bags to take them to her car.

"Just don't have too much fun with Jordan, I'm bummed we were unable to go see Katie before you go to New York, but I'm glad we could plan it for when you get back." Chloe said as she helped Beca with her bags.

"I will try not to have too much fun with Jordan, if you try not to have too much fun with Benton." Beca joked, knowing Benton and Chloe would be at each other's throats all week without her to step in.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca. "Yes. It will be so much fun. Me and my son, who currently hates me, alone in this big house without anyone to interrupt our wonderful fights while he is grounded and I have to watch him."

"Oh, come on. You'll be fine. I'm sure you two will be best friends again by the time I'm home." Beca responded.

Chloe scoffed as she finished putting Beca's bags in her car and shutting the trunk.

"Well, anyway, good luck with our wonderful son and I cannot wait to see you again in one week." Beca said as she grabbed Chloe by her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her. Chloe quickly kissed her back and pulled Beca even closer. Just as their make out session was getting deeper, They heard a car pull through the gates and up the long driveway.

"Seriously, you guys. Could you keep it in your pants until you're in your own room? You guys are so disgusting." Benton said bitterly as he got out of his car and started to walk inside.

"Hey, you come back here and say goodbye to your mom, young man!" Chloe yelled at Benton before he could make it inside.

Benton stopped at the door and turned around. "Bye Mama, hope you have fun while I'm stuck in this house with the person you so mistakenly married." He replied before stomping into the house.

"Your son is going to be dead before you get back." Chloe joked, brushing her son's bitter words on her shoulder.

"You are the most wonderful, strong, and amazing person I know. I love you and I miss you already. Please stay strong and do not kill our son." Beca said as she kissed Chloe and climbed into her car.

"Hurry back!" Chloe called as she waved goodbye and turned to go back into the house from hell.

"Benton Beale-Mitchel, I am going to make dinner. If you choose to be a pleasant human being, you are welcome to come down here and eat something. But if you wish to continue being immature, you are welcome to stay in your room until you can get over yourself long enough to apologize and maybe get your grounding shortened." Chloe called up the stairs and continued on to the kitchen to make herself some food and pick out a movie for her to watch. She usually enjoyed having some time to herself, but she hated having Benton treat her this way and she missed Beca. So, she was going to distract herself with her movie, food, and maybe some alcohol.

The next morning, Chloe woke up laying in the middle of the bed, void of her wife cuddling her. She sighed as she remembered exactly what she was going to have to deal with that day, and got even more frustrated when she checked her phone to see a picture of Beca with Jordan. She sat up in bed and dialed the only number on her phone she could think of.

"What's up Chloe? Is everything okay?" She heard Jesse's tired voice over the phone.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you. Everything is okay for the most part, but I need your help with Benton." Chloe replied.

"What can I help with?" He wondered.

"Well, Benton was at Hayden's the other day and didn't tell us there was no adult around. We got into a huge fight when he admitted it. And you know how Beca and I feel about the kids having sex and being without adult supervision because they are irresponsible, hormonal little freaks. So, he is grounded pretty much indefinitely and Beca is out of town and he won't stop saying really horrible things to me. Like last night, he told Beca I was a person she so mistakenly married." Chloe blurted out as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I don't know what to do. I've tried everything I can think of and I think I need you to talk to him. I need you to just talk to him and tell him he needs to get over himself and treat me with some damn respect before I kill him."

"Okay, just take a deep breath. I will come over after we get the kids breakfast today, and I will have a little chat with him. Just get some food, maybe take a shower or go for a run. It's going to be okay." Jesse assured her.

Chloe sniffled. "Okay, okay. I will keep my distance and try not to kill him. Please hurry and thank you." She responded, climbing out of bed to get something to eat before Benton woke up.

Chloe knew Benton would be sleeping in, so she took her time making her breakfast and decided to eat it outside while Bailey ran around in the yard. She was sitting on the patio finishing her food and working on some of her book when she her phone started to ring. "Hi, beautiful." Chloe answered, trying to sound positive so she didn't worry Beca.

"Hi my love. Just wanted to call and see how things are going." Beca answered cheerfully.

Chloe sighed, knowing that trying to hide what was going on wouldn't work. "Honestly, Bec, things aren't going so well. But I'm dealing with it. Mostly by staying as far away from your son as possible, but I will survive." Chloe said, starting to tear up.

"Oh Babe, I'm so sorry. I feel horrible that I left you to deal with that. Is there anything I can do?" Beca wondered.

"No. I called Jesse and he is going to come over here to try to talk to Benton. I hope that works because I don't know what else to do at this point. I know Benton and I don't always get along and sometimes I am quick to jump into a fight with him, but this is probably the worst it's ever been and I'm just a little lost." Chloe responded.

"Well I'm glad Jesse agreed to talk to him. And believe me, this will end in one way or another. I don't like him talking to you like that and I will have a nice long talk with him as soon as I get back. I'm so sorry he's treating you so horribly." Beca replied.

"Me too. But don't let this ruin your trip. Have fun with Jordan and try not to worry about me. I'm just going to try to keep my distance until he can cool off enough to be respectful so we can have an actual conversation. And I have lots of patience, thanks to my marriage." She joked.

Beca gasped, "You happen to be married to a very mature woman, so unless you are talking about another wife, I don't know what you are talking about." Beca joked.

"Oh, you're right. I have you mixed up with my other wife who is so childish and crazy, you are the totally sane one. I do apologize.: Chloe giggled, teasing Beca back.

"Well don't miss me too much. I'm hurrying home!" Beca replied.

"I love you, Babe. I'll see you soon!" Chloe said.

"I love you too, so, so much!" Beca called before they hung up.

Chloe sighed, getting her things together and called Bailey inside. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed Benton making his way down the stairs. She took a deep breath and put on the best smile she could. "Morning, sleepy head. There's some extra eggs and a biscuit on the stove if your hungry." She said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"No thanks. I'm going to go get some fast food for breakfast." Benton replied coldly, grabbing his keys from the hook on the wall and turning for the door.

"Not so fast young man. You are not allowed to leave this house unless I give you permission to do so and there is no reason for you to go eat junk when I already made you food. Not to mention that there is plenty of food in this house if you don't want to eat eggs. So, put the keys back and either get something to eat from this kitchen or don't eat at all." Chloe called to him.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to get food and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Benton yelled back.

"Wanna bet?" Chloe yelled in response.

"You're like half my size. This may have worked when I was three, but not anymore." Benton said, turning to walk out the door.

Chloe walked over and stood in between Benton and his car. "Now, I know you can move me and I am no match for you, so here's how this is going to go. If you really want to leave this house, you will have to move me. And let me remind you, that requires you putting your hands on your mother and forcefully moving me. That would be your first wrong decision. If you do decide to put your hands on me and leave, you will face the most extreme punishment I can possibly come up with when you return. And let me remind you I can be quite cruel when crossed. I also want you to be aware that Hayden's parents are aware of this situation and will not allow you anywhere near their property while you are grounded. So, make your decision." Chloe stated plainly, hoping he would simply walk away.

To her relief, her six foot son turned and stormed upstairs. She took a deep breath and made the journey up to her room so she could shower and get ready for the day. After about an hour, she headed down stairs after receiving a text from Jesse letting her know he was on his way. "Benton, your Uncle Jesse is coming over!" Chloe called as she made her way down the stairs. She frowned when she didn't hear a reply and made her way into his room, only to find that no one was in there. She continued to make her way down stairs, assuming he was in the kitchen finally getting something to eat. But to her surprise, he was nowhere to be found. After checking the whole house one more time, Chloe went to the front yard to find that Benton's car was gone. "Damn it Benton." She muttered as she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans to call Emily.

"Hey Chloe what's up?" She heard the cheerful voice on the other end.

"Hey Em. I just wanted to call you to let you know that Benton left the house while I was in the shower, so he's probably going to try to come see Hayden." Chloe sighed.

"Well I happen to be at the mall with the famous Hayden so I will let Benji know, but he won't find her if he does show up there." Emily replied.

"Okay. Thank you so much. And I'm sorry to bother you guys with this. I know my son's immaturity shouldn't need to affect your life." Chloe apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We're all family and Benji and I will happily do whatever it takes to help you out with your kids, just like you would help us with ours."

"That means so much. Could you just have Benji give me a call if he does show up there so I can locate my son and make sure he's okay?" Chloe wondered.

"Absolutely. I will give him a call now. Let me know when you find him." Emily replied before they said their goodbyes.

Just as Chloe hung up, Jesse pulled into their driveway. She walked over to his car to explain the situation. "Hey Jesse, Benton snuck out while I was in the shower. I just talked to Emily to make sure he wouldn't be able to see Hayden and I'm about to call Benton to see if he will talk to me. So you can go home if you want. Apparently I won't need you to talk to my son because I'm actually going to kill him this time." She explained, clearly stressed and worried.

Jesse climbed out of his car and wrapped Chloe in a hug. "I'm going to stay here with you while you try to get a hold of him. Why don't we go inside and get some coffee?" He suggested, moving Chloe towards the house.

She slowly nodded and followed Jesse into the kitchen. "I know he's just going to go over to Hayden's to try to see her, but I want to hear from him to know he's coming home soon. He may be mad at me, but I still want to know that he's okay. He better answer his damn phone." Chloe gushed.

She sat down at the counter and dialed her son's number while Jesse poured their coffee.

"Hi Benton. This is the tenth message I've left you in three hours. I'm starting to get worried and would really like to hear your voice. Please give me a call soon. I love you." Chloe said into her phone, trying her best to hold back tears. It was dinner time now and no one had heard from Benton. She checked his phone GPS and his credit car, but he must have been paying for everything in cash and turned his phone tracker off because she could find no trace of him.

"I think you should call Beca and let her know what's going on." Jesse suggested.

"You're right. She needs to know." Chloe agreed. Picking up her phone once again to make a phone call. "Hi Beca." Chloe said softly into the phone.

"Babe, is everything alright?" Beca replied, hearing the worry and stress in her wife's voice.

"Well, Benton left the house this morning while I was in the shower and no one has seen or heard from him all day, so I just wanted to let you know. Jesse is with me now and I will let you know when I hear something so try not to worry too much." Chloe blurted out.

"Well of course I'm going to worry! I'll tell you what, I am going to rearrange some things and I will be on a plane to come back by tomorrow afternoon. And you let me know if you hear anything at all." Beca replied.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to cancel anything." Chloe wondered.

"Of course I'm sure Chloe. Nothing is more important than out family and I will be back as soon as I can to get through this with you. I love you."

"Love you too." Chloe replied softly, hanging up and turning to Jesse.

"Jesse, I'm so worried. Why isn't he answering my calls? I just need to know that my baby is okay!" She cried as Jesse pulled her into his arms.

It was going to be a very long night. Jesse hoped they heard from Benton soon.

 **What do you think is going to happen with Benton? And what do you think Chloe and Beca are going to do about it? Let me know what you think! I will try my best to update soon. Remember, the more you review, the more motivated I am to update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much to the couple of people that reviewed on the last chapter! It inspired me to write more, so here is another (short) chapter! I hope you enjoy and please keep up the reviewing. It means so much!**

The sun was just beginning the rise when Chloe heard a soft knock on the door. She had fallen asleep on the couch in her office by the front door, waiting for Benton to come home. She quickly jumped off the couch and bolted to the door, hoping it was her son. She was soon disappointed when she opened the door to find Hayden. "Morning, sweetheart. Would you like to come in?" Chloe said, stepping back so the girl could make her way into the house.

"Morning Aunt Chloe. Have you heard anything from Benton?" Hayden wondered as she followed Chloe into the kitchen where Jesse was brewing coffee.

"Nothing yet. Aunt Beca is flying home now and I'm going to call his sisters again soon to see if they have heard anything. He hasn't tried to contact you?"

"No. I keep calling hi and leaving messages but I get nothing in return. I don't understand how he could be this stupid. He better come back soon so I can stop being worried and start being mad at him1" Hayden vented.

Chloe smiled softly. "I know it sucks to watch someone you love do something stupid and have no way of stopping them. And believe me I am plenty worried about my boy, but he's doing his own thing in his own way. He's got to rebel in some way in order to figure out where he stands and what he stands for. I just wish it wasn't in the form of him disappearing and not answering my calls."

"Where do you think he could have gone? Did he mention anything to you at all?" Jesse interjected, handing the two of them their coffee.

"He mentioned how mad he was that he was grounded over something so stupid, but he never mentioned going anywhere or where he would go if he did leave. He's always been so happy and he's never been the type of guy to just throw a fit and leave. I just don't get it." Hayden said, exasperated.

"Well you are welcome to hang out here until he gets back. I just hope you know you won't be seeing him for a very long time when he does return." Chloe reminded her.

As they all continued to chat about where in the world Benton could be, Beca came through the front door followed by Katie. Chloe jumped up and ran over to hug the two of them. "What are you doing here, Katie?" She exclaimed.

"Well, when my little brother is an idiot, it's usually my job to put him back in line, so I had Mama pick me up on her way back from the airport so I could support you two and try to get a hold of him" She explained.

"You are such a great sister." Chloe cooed, hugging her again and turning to kiss Beca hello.

"Jordan wanted to come but she had too much work to do so I made her stay." Beca included.

"So you haven't heard a single thing?" Katie wondered.

"Nothing. No GPS, no credit card usage, no phone calls or texts. He is totally off the grid and ignoring every attempt to reach him from every person we know." Chloe replied. "He's so stubborn which can be a good thing for him, but in this case it is not making anything any easier."

"It'll be okay. We will find him soon. I promise." Beca comforted Chloe as she pulled her into a hug.

Several hours later as the group was starting to fall asleep from total exhaustion, Chloe's phone began to ring. She eagerly jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"He, Mom it's Jordan. Um Benton just showed up at my dorm." Jordan said awkwardly into the phone.

Chloe put he hand over her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. She was met with a thousand questions from the people standing around her, waiting to see if Benton had been found.

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"He's fine. He's just really tired. Somehow he drove across the entire country without stopping to sleep. What am I supposed to do, Mom?" Jordan asked hesitantly, worried her brother would bolt again.

"Don't let him leave. Keep him there no matter what. We are on our way." Chloe said firmly. She hung up and turned to her family. "Benton drove all the way to New York to see his damn sister. So, you and I need to leave now to go pick him up. Jordan is going to keep him at her dorm. She said he's pretty out of it since he drove across the entire country without sleeping. We need to move."

Everyone stood frozen for a moment, pausing to take the information in, then everyone suddenly burst with energy and started running around the house, trying to figure out what to do.

The group hurried to call the airport for a private jet to be prepared and get Chloe and Beca ready to fly to New York. They decided that Katie would stay at their house for the rest of the week to help them take care of Bailey and so she could spend some time with Benton.

"Okay we will call when we get Benton and let you know what is going on. Thank you so much for all of your help you guys! Beca said as she climbed into the driver's seat of their car and drove off towards the airport.

Several hours later, the couple was climbing into a taxi at the airport, ready to go pick up their son. As the car pulled up to the dorm building and they climbed out of the car, they took a deep breath. "You ready?" Chloe asked, squeezing Beca's hand.

"United front?" Beca responded. They both nodded and headed inside.

Jordan got up from her desk where she was working on a paper when she heard a knock on the door, knowing it was her moms. "Hi moms! Glad to see you!" She hugged each of them and gestured for them to enter her loft-style dorm.

"Oh, thank God." Chloe said as she rushed to hug Benton after noticing him on the couch.

Beca was right behind her, hugging him once Chloe finally let go. "Young man, you have a lot of explaining to do. And I want it to be very clear that nothing you have done in the past seventy-two hours is acceptable. Your mom and I are very disappointed in you." She said sternly.

"Can we just not do this you guys? You caught me. Let's just go home so I can be grounded for the rest of my life." Benton replied.

Chloe took a deep breath- it seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately- and walked over to pick her son's bag up. "Listen, Benton, you are coming with us to the airport right now because we have a plane leaving in an hour. You are going to come home and we will talk about all of this and decide your punishment. I don't want to hear a peep from you until we get home. Do I wake myself clear?" Chloe said sternly, making it clear she no longer had patience for her son's behavior.

With that, they all hugged Jordan goodbye and walked back outside to the taxi that had been waiting for them and headed to the airport.

After yet another several hours, the Beale-Mitchel's made their way into their house, greeted Bailey and Katie and decided to go to bed, leaving Benton instructions to stay in his room until they got him in the morning.

The sun was just starting to rise when Chloe awoke. She rolled over to cuddle with Beca for a few minutes before she got up to shower. After a couple of minutes, Beca turned to kiss her wife good morning. "I'm going to shower and get something to eat. Then we can go in and talk to Benton. Sound like a plan?" Chloe suggested.

"Yes. I will shower while your eating. How do you think we should punish him?" Beca wondered.

"Honestly, I don't think we should ground him. As much as I want him to be punished like a child because that is what he is acting like. I don't think it is going to teach him the lesson he needs to learn. He not only worried us, but he endangered himself, he scared his girlfriend, he was horribly disrespectful to me, he made to leave your business trip, made Katie leave school, and Jesse leave the kids with Aubrey all so we could make sure he was okay. Not to mention all of the flying back and forth, which was not cheap, I might add." Chloe replied.

"Well, I guess he'll need to apologize to all of the people he affected and pay us back for the plane trips and the money I lost from leaving work. He could also pay us back for what it is going to take to have his car shipped here from New York. Should we make him get a job?" Beca suggested.

"I think we should make him our assistant. He can run errands for us like grocery shopping, he can take over the landscaping for the rest of the year, he can help both of us at work. We could 'pay' him like twenty-five dollars an hour until he has earned enough to repay us for all of this. And he could write letters to everyone."

"I think that could work. It would teach him to take responsibility for his actions and find some humility." Beca agreed.

"Okay. I think that's a good plan. I'm going to shower and then when you're out, we can talk to him." Chloe replied.

About an hour later, Chloe and Beca were making their way into Benton's room where he was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Bud, we wanna talk." Chloe said quietly as she and Beca pulled chairs up to his bed.

"So, we want you to understand the impact your decisions have had on this family, because it doesn't seem like you have and understanding of how your choices and actions affect the people around you." Beca started. "First, you were extremely disrespectful to Mom and that had never been nor will it ever be acceptable. You do not, under any circumstances, talk to any woman or human being that way, especially your mother. We have poured everything into you and worked so hard to be the best moms we can be in order to insure you become the greatest kid this world has ever seen. So to have you treating us like shit makes us feel like we did a shitty job teaching you how to communicate and treat people with respect. Second, you worried our whole family. Your uncle Jesse and Aunt Emily were over here with Mom to comfort here and try to find you because I couldn't be. And everyone else that couldn't be here was worried sick and calling every five seconds to see if we had found you. Those people had plans and they have families to take care or. They put their lives on hold until you were found because they care so damn much about you. Your sister Katie has decided to give up a week at college to stay here, and I had to leave business in New York to fly here to try to help find you. Son, I dropped several meetings and lost a client because I had to leave so suddenly. And let me make it very clear that that client was going to make me and uncle Jesse a lot of money." Beca turned to Chloe to see what she wanted to add.

"You also endangered yourself and other drivers by driving with very little sleep. You disrupted Jordan's college work by showing up at her dorm, and the flights out to get you and paying to ship your car back are not cheap. Now, I want to make it clear to you that we will pay ten thousand time what we have had to pay to come get you no matter what. However, your little tantrum isn't really a good reason for Mama and I to pull out our checkbook and just pay for whatever we need to just because you got upset. So, with all that said, we want you to understand how your actions can impact others. Mama and I have decided that we are not going to ground you. Instead, you will be our assistant until you can pay us back for the expenses of this little event. You will get a credit of twenty-five dollars per hour that you work and you will work until you have paid it off. This means running errands, doing all of the yard work, helping me at work, and helping Mama at work. You will also be writing meaningful letter, that we will be checking, to every person involved. You will apologize sincerely for running away. You are going to learn to learn to be a man with responsibility and humility." Chloe explained. "Do you have anything you would like to say?"

"Um, I guess I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't really realize how it was going to affect everyone and it wasn't my intention for it to escalate the way it did. I'm sorry" Benton said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"We are not saying what you did was okay, but we forgive you. Thank you for apologizing." Beca said, moving to hug him from one side as Chloe did the same form the other said.

"We love you, Benton." Chloe whispered.

"I love you guys, too," He replied.

 **Well, Benton is home safe and sound. what do you guys think? Can you believe he drove to New York? Do you think his punishment was fair? Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope to update again soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a while and that this is a really short chapter. I don't really have any motivation to write right now, seeing as this story is not getting much feedback. So, I am going to take a break and I probably won't be posting any updates for a long time.**

*Flash back to the year after Beca and Chloe graduated from Barden*

 _"_ _Hey Babe, I'm so excited to see you! I miss you so much!"_ Beca squealed into the phone. Normally, she didn't squeal, but she missed her fiancée too much maintain her badass persona.

" _I can't wait either! My flight lands at eight. So I'll be at your apartment by ten!"_ Chloe replied. She had moved to Florida to train to become a teacher while Beca stayed in California to build her career, so their recent engagement was long distance for the time being.

" _I'm having a car sent to the airport to pick you up, so don't worry about finding a taxi. I'll be anxiously awaiting your arrival!"_ Beca reported. She always made it s rule that she would be the only one to pick Chloe up from the airport when she traveled, but she was planning a romantic dinner in her apartment and would need the extra time.

 _"_ _I can't contain my excitement! Only a few more hours! I'll text you when I land. I gotta go though, they just started boarding the plane."_ Chloe said, sending her love to her fiancée before she hung up to get on the plane.

Beca had to hurry to get to the store to buy what she would need to make dinner, and then hurry home to try to figure out how to make the dinner. Of course, things did not go as planned, and Chloe entered the apartment to see Beca covered in food and cursing at whatever burnt dish she had just pulled out of the oven. Laughing silently to herself, she quietly made her way over to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I know." Chloe whispered as Beca turned around to kiss her.

"You're here!" Beca exclaimed between kisses. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to cook a delicious romantic dinner for the two of us to eat in, but it looks like I ruined it." She announced sadly.

"That's okay, Babe! Do you want me to try to make something or would you like to order in?" Chloe suggested.

"We can order in if you don't mind. I don't want you to have to cook." Beca replied. By now, they were standing about a foot away from each other, not wanting to be to separate.

"I will call for some pizza. Why don't you go change into some clean clothes and we'll open a bottle of wine?" Chloe suggested, laughing at the sight of Beca covered in flour and what looked like tomato sauce.

Beca reluctantly pulled away and headed into her room to change while Chloe called the pizza place and found a bottle of red wine in the pantry. A few minutes later, she was sipping from her glass and looked up to see Beca making her way over to the couch. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of her fiancée wearing a very tight tank top and shorts that should not be allowed to be that short. When Beca sat down as close to Chloe as she could get, Chloe leaned over and whispered, "I know I've told you this before, but you are the sexiest woman alive and those shorts are doing things to me that should be illegal."

Beca felt a shiver run up her spin. "I love you so much Chloe Beale." She couldn't take the building tension anymore and leaned in to kiss Chloe. Their lips crashed together, beginning a very heated make-out session. Just as things started to get even more intense, the door bell rang. Beca sighed. "Of course." She begrudgingly got up and made her way to the door to get the pizza from the delivery man. "Thank you. Have a great night." Cloe could hear here saying to him before she closed the door and made her way into the kitchen with the pizza.

"Don't worry, love, we will have plenty of time to do all that fun stuff this weekend. But I am hungry and I have some news for you." Chloe said as she made her way into the kitchen to get her share of the pizza.

"Well do tell." Beca replied.

" Since I am finishing up my first year at grad school, I applied for a transfer and I will be attending grad school here in four months!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You mean you're moving in?" Beca questioned, feeling a few tears of excitement spring to her eyes. When she saw Chloe nod, Beca sprung forward to hug and kiss her fiancée once again. "That is the best news I have ever received!"

"I know! My semester ends in about three weeks, so I will be able to move in in about a month! That is, as long as you want me to move in." Chloe replied.

"Are you kidding me? There is no way in Hell I would say no to us living together! Are we going to be able to finally nail down some details for our wedding?" Beca wondered.

"Yes! I was thinking we could finally find a planner and pick a date and location and all that stuff."

"Are you okay with this apartment? We could look for something else while you're here." Beca wondered.

"Not at all. I love this apartment and as long as you're here, I don't care if we live in a box. I also can't wait to marry you." Chloe responded.

"Me too! We are going to live the best life. I'm gonna buy you the biggest house and we are going to have the best kids."

"We've never been able to decide how many kids we want." Chloe laughed, thinking of all the times they had argued over the amount of kids they wanted to have.

"Well you know I want no more than two." Beca teased.

"And I think four would be so awesome!" Chloe returned.

"What if we compromised with three? If you want to be out numbered that badly, let's only be out numbered by one." Beca argued.

"For you, I think I can agree with that." Chloe smiled and raised her glass to Beca's "To the three kids we will have someday and to the two awesome women that are going to be the best moms."

Beca giggled at Chloe's antics and raised her glass to Chloe's. "Cheers."

 **Hope you enjoyed this short chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Guys! A little holiday present to those who are still reading the story. Again, I'm still on a break so don't expect too many updates. Hope you all had a great holiday. Please review. It helps encourage me to write more often.**

 **This chapter is from the book Chloe is writing. Hope you like the point of view. Again, please review!**

Chapter 3: You can't pick your family

When I was about to graduate high school and get ready to go to Barden, I was a wild spirit with fiery hair that matched my demeanor. I was a good student, mind you, with straight A's and no disciplinary record. But I was interested in both sexes and anyone that would look at me. Call it daddy issues or control issues, or just plain desperate, but I constantly craved attention. Because of this, I knew that college would bring me many opportunities and no shortage of attention, but I never expected to want to settle. Sure, I would have relationships, but none of them lasted very long and I had soon accepted that that was the way things would continue to go.

Then I met Beca. We were both chasing boys and extremely uninterested in settling down after college, so we became fast friends. We developed a relationship based on school work, music, guys, and the Bellas (of course). Little did I know that the tiny little brunette I referred to as my best friend would soon become the love of my life. It's funny how it works, love. One day, you look at someone and see a spirited girl who shares your ideals, and the next you see a woman that demands to be noticed. That was the way it was for me, at least. Once the two of us decided we could enjoy the benefits of one another and figure out the definition of our relationship later, we charged full speed ahead. And I liked that. I appreciated the fact that Beca cared about me to the same extent I cared about her. We had low expectations for the relationship to say the least. And suddenly, I began to set standards. I cared about her whereabouts and how often I saw her. I got upset when others mistreated her. And we became even more inseparable than before.

I don't want to create any misguided images of the beginning of our relationship, however. The badass Beca that we all know and love was a softy when it came to me from the very beginning. I was often swept away on romantic picnics and movie nights even though we were no where near serious. I also found I couldn't help myself but to write her love notes and bring her breakfast in bed as often as I could. We invested the time we didn't spend on school and each other in the Bellas. We had a taste of what it was like to win and both wanted more. After the five hour rehearsals, we would often go back to my apartment and work on the routine to plan our success. Eventually, we decided we were two young college kids in love and we should just put a label on it to confirm everyone's suspicions.

Our relationship did not come without requirements, however. We agreed we would stay friends when things inevitably came to an end, we would never get married, and never have kids. Ha. If I could go back to past Chloe and tell her what she was getting into, I would because the reaction on past Chloe's face would be priceless. No one saw it coming. Until the fateful day Beca asked me to marry her. At that point in our relationship, we had become very serious and knew marriage was no longer something we could avoid, but we both vehemently wished we could ignore it. That's the thing about love. When you fall, you fall hard, and you find you have to do everything you possible can to prove to the other that you love them. Imagine how competitive that got for the two of us. Beca won, of course, when she finally asked me to marry her and I gave in and said yes. To everybody's shock (and our own) we were going to settle down and tie the knot. But we still adamantly agreed we would never have kids. Again, Ha. Oh young Chloe, how naïve you truly were.

As you can imagine, my wife and I are both extremely stubborn. We truly believed we would crash and burn if we ever procreated. But eventually we decided it would be nice to bring one, just one little human into the world. Worse case scenario, we would totally ruin him or her, and best case scenario, we would create a kid as awesome as us (Beca's words, not mine). So Beca decided she wanted to carry our little munchkin. We found a sperm donor and eventually got pregnant. With twins. Ha. There we were, sitting in a doctors office, staring at a screen showing not one, but two of our soon to be children. You really can't pick your kids. After about ten minutes of silence except for the sound of our jaws hitting the floor, we began to ask the doctor 8 million questions all at once. And to all of those questions, she smiled and handed us a book. She told us to take one week to read the book, read the mommy blogs, and get used to the fact that we would be in charge of two human lives. I wish more than anything I could tell you we quickly became over joyed because that is the reaction I would have now. But Beca was just starting to make a name for herself and I was fresh out of my student teaching program. And we. Did. Not. Want. Kids. How could we think this? We were set in our ways, stubborn as a mule.

It took some time to adjust and convince ourselves we would be okay. Only, I never believed I would survive until we heard the heart beats. Our hearts swelled for the two little lives inside their Mama's belly. We couldn't wait to meet them, and hoped they were counting down the minutes to meet us. This is a pretty drastic turn around, I know but it's what happened. Like so many things in our lives, Beca and I decided to take it and run. And we ran several marathons with this pregnancy. We would leave hints around the house of what names we liked. I would write names on the mirror in our bathroom or put post-it notes on Beca's desk. Beca would leave notes in my car our send me texts. Then, the family got involved. We had all the Bellas and relatives sending in names and even creating bets on gender and names. As you can imagine, it became quite the crazy event. We decided to wait until they were born to find out the sex. Maybe we wanted to keep the suspense going, sue us!

On April 17, we welcomed our two beautiful girls into the world. The entire family picked the names Jordan and Katie and we brought them home as soon as we could. Beca was so happy to no longer be sharing her body with two other people, but we then entered the exciting challenge of keeping two babies happy. The girls' favorite game to play was 'let's keep mommies up all night long.' And they played it very well. We eventually convinced them that sleep was fun after several months of severe sleep deprivation. Beca stayed home with them for almost six months while I went back to work after two.

My favorite part about the expansion of our family is that our closest friends were doing the same thing at the same time. Jesse and Aubrey had Mark in June, Emily and Benji had Hayden in March, and Stacie had Dayton in May. Our house quickly became the home for our four families as we all helped each other raise our little guys.

These first few years of my daughters' lives were some of the most defining for us all. It was the time we figured out how much we truly needed to have children. Beca and I loved each other so much, we needed to spread the love to our growing family. We grew closer to our friends as well, and developed a strong force of parents that all became a parental figure in each child's life. We definitely did not start out the right way, but I believe that somehow we got to the place we are now because we learned to accept our needs rather than reject them. And two years later, we decided to do it again.

Katie and Jordan brought so much chaos and joy into our lives that Beca and I started talking about having another kid about a year after the twins were born. It didn't take long for us to make the decision, and I decided I wanted to carry our next child. Thankfully, the process didn't take long, and Benton arrived on July 17. If you want to know what the true definition of chaos is, you should have just watched our family for a day during that time. As if having two two year olds and a newborn wasn't enough, I had just accepted a job as a vice principle at a high school and Beca and Jesse were about a month away from starting their record company. We were juggling trying to be good parents, being successful in our careers, and still trying to somehow manage having a relationship. Sounds impossible, right? We though it was, but somehow, I am here to tell the story. And, as so many cliché people say, it's like we blinked and our kids are all grown up. Where did the time go?!

We didn't choose to fall in love and we definitely didn't choose how many kids we were gonna have with just two pregnancies and what exactly those kids would turn out to be. But, I think I can safely say at this point that we ended up with three people just as awesome as us (if not more) and I would never ever ever go back and try to change what I ended up with.

A/N: **What did you guys think? Is Chloe's book off to a good start? Is that what you expected them to be like in college? Please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you to the couple of people that have stuck with me and given me feedback! It means so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! Probably one of the last chapters for this story, so enjoy!**

"Chloe, I'm home! Where are you? I have something to show you!" She yelled loudly as she walked in the door.

"Whoa, Mom, chill out, she's not here." Benton said from the couch where he was playing video games.

"Well where is she?" Beca wondered as she set all of her bags down on the couch.

"She went for a run I think. But I don't know when she'll be back." He mumbled distractedly.

"You are so helpful, my son. So unbelievable helpful." She deadpanned. "Well I'll be up in my studio if you need me." She called over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to work on the newest album of Emily's that was going to be released in a few months.

After another hour, an out of breath Chloe stuck her head in the door of Beca's studio. "Hey there beautiful, Benton said something about you wanting to show me something?"

"Yeah! I just got the designs for the poster for the music festival and I wanted you to help me pick one! Did you want to shower first and then maybe I can take you out to dinner?"

"Are you suggesting you don't like it when I look like this?" Chloe teased.

"I love you in any way, but I know you don't like to bein your workout clothes for too long." Beca returned as she leaned up to give Chloe a kiss before her wife left the room to shower.

"Okay I'm ready. Do you need a little longer to work or are you ready to go too?" Chloe asked while she made her way into Beca's studio and finished putting her earrings in.

"I'm ready to go as long as you don't mind what I'm wearing." Beca wondered, noticing the sun dress Chloe was wearing.

Chloe looked up at Beca wearing her jeans, Guns N' Roses T-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Of course not! You look amazing, as always. Now come on, I'm starving!" She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her downstairs to say goodbye to their son. "Benton, do you want us to order you a pizza or something? Mama's taking me out to eat. We'll be back in a few hours." Chloe asked their son as she put a sweater on.

"Just bring me home some pasta or something." He replied, still paying more attention to his video game.

"I'm surprised he even responds to us." Beca laughed and headed outside to the car. After she helped Chloe in the passenger seat and drove them to their favorite Italian restaurant about a mile away from their house.

"Jennifer! How are you?" Chloe called as she and Beca walked into the restaurant.

"Hey! I'm good! It's been a while since we've seen you guys. We were starting to get worried.

"No, this one is just trying to get me to eat healthier." Beca complained, giving her a look that mirrored her distaste. "But thankfully I was able to sweet talk her into letting me get some delicious pasta for dinner!" She added excitedly.

Jennifer laughed, "Well I take it your kids won't be joining you tonight?"

"Nope just me and the wife." Chloe smiled.

"Well I believe your table by the window is open, feel free to head over there and I will be right over with some menus."

Beca walked quickly over to the table and sat down. She then realized Chloe was still standing at the front chatting with Jennifer and realized it was going to be a while before she was joined, so she went ahead and ordered their food and a bottle of wine.

"Sorry about that babe, I hadn't realized how long it had been since we'd been here!" Chloe apologized and sat down as her food came.

"Don't worry about it. I get to spend the rest of the night with you." Beca grinned.

"Easy there, tiger. Show me those poster designs." Chloe shot back.

Beca pulled out a folder with several papers in them each showing a different design.

"These are awesome! But this one is my favorite" Chloe said, pointing out one of a sky with the name of the festival written in stars.

"I liked that one, too. We have to make a decision by next week. I'm going to have some of the other producers at the office take a look, but I think I'm going to go with that one." Beca responded happily. "I've got to get it all fast tracked so we can launch this summer. It's pretty perfect timing since our kid load is a lot less right now. But you remember that if you need me to stop the tour or come home at any point during all of this you say the word and I will." She reminded Chloe.

"Thank you so much for being there for me. But I can't wait for you to do this. You've been dreaming of something like this since I met you!" Chloe replied

"I know! I just feel like I need to do this before I can't and I'm glad we have the money and ability to do it."

"You know, I was taking to Jordan today, and she thinks Mark is going to propose to her soon!" Chloe squealed.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad they ended up together." Beca replied happily. "Man that wedding is going to be expensive!" Beca realized.

"I know. She's always been the glamorous one of the bunch. But I can't wait to plan it. Me and Aubrey are going to have so much fun with all of it!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Well don't get too excited yet. The boy hasn't actually proposed my dear." Beca laughed. "Let's get the check and head home. I want you to listen to Emily's album and tell me what you think."

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of this little chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it's been a while. This may be my last chapter for this story, so enjoy.**

"Hey Baby, you ready for lunch?" Jordan asked as she kissed Mark who had just entered her apartment.

"Yeah! I was thinking we could walk there if you're okay with that. It's so nice outside." He responded.

"Sure! Let's get going. I'm starving!" She said as they grabbed each other's' and headed out the door.

"You are so amazing. You know I love you, right?" Mark said to her.

"I love you too, but where did that come from?" She wondered.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like I tell you how much I care about you often enough. You're everything to me." He replied, lifting their hands up so he could kiss hers.

They continued to walk to their favorite coffee shop down the road from Jordan's apartment and sat at a table next to a window while they waited for their food. "So, I've been thinking." Jordan paused, looking up just in time to see Mark's 'Oh boy' look. She laughed quietly before continuing, "We've been together for several years now and we'll both be done with college in a couple of years. What do you think about moving in together?"

Mark sighed, seemingly in relief, "I think that's a great idea, Babe. We can just move into your apartment since you don't have a roommate right now. It does make sense. And we can save money not having to pay for your apartment and my dorm when I mostly live in your apartment anyway.

Jordan smiled. "That's great. I'm glad you agree. We can move your stuff into my apartment at the end of the semester. I haven't mentioned it to my moms yet, though, so just don't say anything until I get a chance to bring it up in the right way." She cautioned.

Mark looked concerned, "Are your moms not okay with us being this serious or something?" He wondered.

"Well I mean I haven't really talked to them about it before. They know we're serious and everything, I'm just not sure they know exactly how serious we are. I just want to be careful because you know how weird they can be about us and they are paying for my apartment so…" She trailed off.

Mark grabbed Jordan's hands from across the table. "Hey, this is your deal and we will go about this however you want to. I trust you. And I totally respect your parents and the way they view our relationship. I mean, my mom is Aubrey Swanson. I know what it's like to have an uptight, overprotective mom." He joked.

Jordan laughed, "Well good. I'm glad we're on the same page." She paused their conversation to thank the barista that had just brought their sandwiches to their table. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day? I don't have classes until tomorrow and I've already finished the paper I have to turn in on Thursday." She questioned in between bites.

"Well, I was hoping you would want to go with me to see The Lion King on Broadway?" Mark suggested casually.

Jordan stopped chewing and widened her eyes in shock. "Are you serious?" She squeaked.

"Yep. I already have the tickets." Mark smiled, pulling them out of his jacket pocket and handing them to her.

"Babe, that's really expensive. You didn't have to do that." Jordan said as she examined the tickets.

"But I wanted to. My treat, just for my special girl." He winked.

"Well I guess we better get going then!" Jordan said excitedly as she hurried to finish her food. She jumped up and grabbed her coat. They paused to say goodbye to the workers and headed outside to get a taxi.

"So, what did you think?" Mark wondered as they left the show.

"I don't even have words for how amazing that was. And you know it's always been my dream to see it, especially with you." Jordan gushed, reaching up to kiss Mark on the cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun, too. It's nice to see live talent like that." He remarked.

"Well I think I could use a nap and then I'll cook you a nice meal for dinner, unless you have anything else planned for today?" Jordan suggested.

"That sounds great." Mark smiled. They continued to walk back to her dorm and laid down on the couch with the tv playing softly in the background. Eventually, the two of them drifted off to sleep. After a little over an hour, Jordan woke up before Mark and, as quietly as she could, untangled her own limbs from his and made her way to the kitchen. After deciding what she wanted to make or dinner, she realized she was missing a few ingredients so she left a note for Mark and headed to the store.

By the time she was pulling the amazing-looking chicken dish out of the oven and finishing the salad, Mark awoke from his slumber. He slowly made his way into the kitchen to see what his girlfriend was up to. "Oh that looks amazing, babe." He said sleepily.

"Thanks. It's your favorite. And I made the dressing for the salad from scratch." She replied proudly. I had taken her a while to figure out how to cook well. And Mark had become quite good at pretending her food was good over the years. But she eventually got the hang of it and Mark was always asking her to cook for them.

He helped her carry all of the food and utensils over to the table and began eating. Jordan looked across the table and giggled. "What?" Mark asked.

"You just look so cute after you've just woken up. With your hair all over the place and your eyes not quite open all the way. It always reminds me of how much I love you." She responded.

Mark smiled, "I feel the same way about you, except I feel it every single time I lay eyes on you. I'm so glad I have you. I honestly don't know what I would do."

Jordan smiled in response and they continued to eat until they couldn't anymore. They both cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Then they headed back to the couch for a movie night. When the movie was over, Jordan sat up from where she had been laying on Mark and started to clean up the blankets and pillows.

"Wait." Mark said softly, putting his hand on her arm and gently pulling her back to the couch so she was sitting next to him. "I want to talk to you about something. And take your time with the answer." He took a deep breath and grabbed both of her hands in his. "My whole life, I've known you were my favorite person. Even though you had cooties for a while, and we've had plenty of rough patches, I always knew that. Moving out here with you, with it just being the two of us has solidified that for me. I can't ever imagine going a single second of my life without you. You make me the man I want to be. You inspire me to chase my dreams and be adventurous. You are the funniest, smartest, most beautiful person I have ever known. So, will you, Jordan Beale-Mitchell, do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked as he pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

With tears in her eyes, Jordan whispered "Yes. Yes I will absolutely marry you!" She leaned in to kiss her fiancée and pulled back so he could put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much!" She squealed, leaning in to kiss him again. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and eventually fell asleep once again in each other's arms, along with huge smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Mark woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. He got up to greet Jordan in the kitchen.

"Good morning, fiancée" she said dreamily as she kissed him good morning. "So, I was thinking. We owe our families a visit any way and we have a four-day weekend coming up this week. So, why don't we fly home this weekend and we can tell everyone in person that we are moving in together and that we are engaged." Jordan couldn't help the smile that developed on her face when saying 'engaged.'

"I think that's a great idea. It'll give us a little time to enjoy it before everyone is bothering us about wedding details and stuff, too." Mark smiled back.

"I just have one request. I don't know how you'll feel about it, but I would really like to ask for my moms' permission before we tell everyone. It's just always been important to me to get their blessing before I do anything big." Jordan asked.

"That would be fine, Babe. Anything for you." He replied, hugging her and moving to grab some food.

Back at the Beale-Mitchell house, Beca and Chloe were getting up as well. They had a very busy day ahead of them, so they had to get up a little earlier than they normally did. "Okay I'm leaving money on the counter for Benton to get breakfast on the way to school. I've gotta leave in about fifteen minutes if I want to make that meeting on time. And I've got a meeting with my publicist today, so I'll be home way after dinner. You can order a pizza if you want, or there's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up. Benton is going to a study group tonight and I have no clue when he'll be back. The house cleaner is also coming today so the rooms will be ready for Mark, Jordan, and Katie since I don't have time to do it myself." Chloe listed off as she made the bed and got ready she had just a received a text from Jordan telling her she and Mark would be coming down and Katie had already been planning on it.

"I've got meetings all day, and we are launching the lineup for the festivals so I'll be busy with press all day. I don't even know if I'll make it back until super late tonight." Beca replied.

"Don't forget about your doctor's appointment today, Bec." Chloe reminded.

"Oh shit yeah. The most inconveniently scheduled appointment." Beca said begrudgingly.

"It's the only appointment they had available for a long time and you really need to go to the doctor. It's been a while and I want you around as long as possible." Chloe responded.

Beca smiled. "Well since I will do anything to make you happy, I will go to the appointment today." She gave Chloe a quick kiss goodbye and they both poured their coffee and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Beca was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for her doctor to come in. "Hi Beca, it's nice to see you again. If you don't mind, I just want to do a quick little check to make sure you don't have any lumps or bumps or skin issues I need to be worried about." The doctor said, instructing her to lay down on the table.

"Yeah, of course. I don't ever remember you doing this before, though." Beca wondered.

"We don't do it every time, but since you haven't seen us in a while and because of your age, it's usually part of the check up from here on out. Now, I'm just going to take a look and feel around a little bit to make sure there aren't any irregularities." The doctor explained. After a little while, she paused and seemed to be spending a lot of time checking out a particular place on Beca's outer upper thigh.

"You know, doc, I typically only let my wife spend that much time in that area." Beca joked.

"Beca, I don't mean to alarm you, but I'm feeling some sort of mass here. I'd like to go ahead and run some tests, if it's okay with you." The doctor replied.

"Oh, um yeah absolutely. Do what you need to do." Beca replied, a little shocked.

The doctor left for a minute to get some materials for a test. When she returned, she explained to Beca "I want to go ahead and do a needle biopsy because it's the fastest way to get a result. Based on the way this mass feels, I can say that it is probably the best call and we can get the results back to you by the end of today. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine." Beca replied.

The doctor quickly numbed the area and took the biopsy. "Okay I'm going to have them rush these labs. I know you don't want to spend much time worrying. And I want you to know, it could very well be nothing, we just need to take every precaution we can." She explained.

When the doctor left the room, Beca got up to put her clothes back on and headed back to her car. She decided she didn't want to worry Chloe or anyone else until she was sure about what she was dealing with, so she headed back to work.

By the evening, an exhausted Beca left a huge pile of work on her desk and headed home. She needed some time to decompress and worry on her own before Chloe got home. Just as she pulled into the garage of their home, her phone rang. Beca took a deep breath and answered it.

" _Hi Beca. I'm afraid I don't have the best news. The results came back from the biopsy and we found some abnormal cells in the mass that look to be in the early stages of cancer. The mass is located in a place on your leg where normally, it wouldn't be much of a worry and would typically be a simple procedure to remove it. However, your mass is close enough to your lymph nodes that I'm concerned about the possibility the cancer has spread there, which would mean a much less simply procedure. I know this is a lot to take in, so take the night and maybe tomorrow to think about it. Please feel free to come into my office whenever you're ready and I will answer your questions and get you set up with the doctors that can help you devise a plan."_ The doctor explained on the phone. A shocked Beca did her best to say goodbye and head into the house. She made it as far as the couch in the entertainment area and stayed there until her wife got home.

"Hi Baby, I'm home! Have you eaten yet? I have so much to tell you!" a bubbly Chloe said as she entered the house. She stopped when she saw Beca, looking impossibly pale and scared like she had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong, are you okay?" Chloe worried as she made her way over to the couch and held Beca in her arms.

Beca sniffed, trying to hold in the tears that had been threatening to spill over for hours. "I…I have cancer." Beca finally managed to say.

"You what?" Chloe asked, not able to believe what she had just heard.

"I have a mass on my upper thigh and the doctor took a needle biopsy today. She had the labs rushed and called me a couple of hours ago to tell me." Beca explained, tears streaming down her face now.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?"

"I needed some time to process by myself. She said that where it is on my leg, it usually isn't a concern it would be a simply procedure to remove the mass, but since it's higher up on my leg it could have spread to my lymph nodes which would mean a much more complicated surgery."

"Well we are going to do this together. Every step of the way, I will be right there with you okay? Why don't we get some sleep and we will sleep in tomorrow and go back to the doctor to discuss our options okay? And that way we'll know what to tell the kids when everyone is here on Friday. Okay?" Chloe tried her best to comfort her wife, not knowing in the slightest what to do.

Beca nodded slowly and Chloe helped her upstairs and into bed. They held each other close and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, they headed over to the doctor's office. She saw them right away so she could start answering their many questions.

"What I would like to do is refer you to a specialty doctor that will then perform an operation. It will consist of removing the mass in your thigh and removing a lymph node. This will do two things. It will clear out the cancerous cells that are contained in the mass, which we can tell by this PET Scan. Then, we will test the mass to decide what kind of cancer it is and what stage it's at. Then, we will test the lymph node to make sure the cancer hasn't spread yet. Best case scenario, you will be cancer free or at least very close to it by the end of the surgery. Worst case scenario, the cancer has spread and at the point we will discuss treatment options. Her is the card for the doctor that will perform the surgery. I have already contacted him and he has an opening next Tuesday, which we can go ahead and schedule and get this all over with."

Chloe, who was able to form words a little better than Beca at the moment, spoke up "Let's go ahead and schedule it."

"Okay. I will take care of it for you, and we will email you all of the information. In the meantime, please call me anytime with any questions you might have." The doctor smiled sympathetically.

The next day, the house was full of kids and friends and Beca and Chloe were doing their best to pretend nothing was wrong. They were going to tell everyone this weekend, but they wanted to enjoy it a little bit before they gathered everyone around to break the news. In the afternoon, Jordan and Mark pulled Chloe and Beca into another room.

"Aunt Beca, Aunt Chloe, I have something very important I'd like to talk to you about, something Jordan and I have discussed in great length." Mark took a deep breath, "We would like to ask your permission to get married." He smiled slightly, bracing for their response.

Chloe squealed. "absolutely you have our blessing, welcome to the family, son." She kissed Mark on the cheek and turned to Jordan to do the same. Beca followed suit.

"So where's the ring?" Beca wondered excitedly. Her smile widened even more when Jordan pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Congrats, you two." Beca said proudly.

"Thanks Moms. We kind of wanted to tell everyone while they're here. Is it cool if we do that now?" Jordan replied.

"Absolutely! Just give us a minute and we'll be right out." Beca said. When the younger couple left, Chloe turned to Beca, knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm so happy for them." Chloe said.

"Me too. It's the day I've always looked forward to. I just hope I'm there to see it." Beca said uncertainly, tearing up a bit.

Chloe pulled her into a hug, "Hey, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be okay. Why don't we tell everyone now? Get it out in the open?" she suggested.

"I really hate to rain on Mark and Jordan's parade, but now is probably the best time." Beca agreed. They headed out into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for the big announcement.

"Well, Mark and I have decided to move in together, and we got engaged!" Jordan said excitedly, finally pulling out the ring to show all of her excited family members.

"Hey guys, we have an announcement to make, too." Chloe spoke up above the celebratory noise after a few minutes."

"Yeah, um, I'm really sorry to put a damper on all this exciting news, but I went to the doctor a couple days ago and they found a mass that is cancerous. I'm having a procedure done next Tuesday so we can have the mass removed and figure out if the cancer has spread." Beca announced, trying to hold back the tears a s best as she could. Chloe held her hand and squeezed it for support. The crowd of people in their house went silent. Eventually, everyone moved to hug Beca.

"We need to stay as strong and positive as possible until we know more information." Chloe said. "We are hoping we caught it early and this surgery will remove all cancer from Beca's body."

"I'm really sorry to put a damper on everything this weekend, guys." Beca apologized.

"Don't apologize, Mama. We are all here for you." Katie said as she pulled Beca into another hug.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys... Sorry to those of you that thought this was an update to the story, but just wanted to let you know that as of right now, this story is completed. I don't have a ton of motivation to write and have barely gotten any feedback. If I receive more feedback telling me to continue, I might consider adding some more chapters. But for now, unfortunately, I'm taking a break on this story...**


End file.
